


<Chinese Translation> Everything About It Is a Love Song

by WendyShad



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Retirement
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik做了五十年的精神领袖，而今他已准备好将这一切抛到身后。幸运的是，Charles亦是如此。</p>
<p>（又称，共浴爱河的俩退休老头）</p>
            </blockquote>





	<Chinese Translation> Everything About It Is a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything About It Is a Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379363) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> Translated from pocky_slash's work of the same name. I owe all the gratitude and fortune to pocky to be involved into this heart-warming article.  
> See the translator's notes in the end!

Erik79岁了。 

八月刚刚开始——里约的天气酷热黏腻，而他们正在兄弟会一处较大的分部露营。魔形女是在场的人中唯一了解这个日子的重要性的人，但当她走上门廊加入他时，他心不在焉地挥挥手打发掉了她。他盯着外面的树，汗滴清透而令人烦抑，他发现自己正全心地欢迎这热度，这酷暑的灼烧。（注1） 

他累了。这感觉盖过了潮气，盖过了骄阳，盖过了令人窒息的热度。 

他写了封信留给魔形女。他没有收拾行李。他所处的生活里没有任何他想带走的东西。 

*** 

抵达学校并不困难。他认为对于其他任何人大概都不容易，但他了解Charles思维的运作方式，他知道自己永远是Charles的制肘。穿行于大宅内部就更轻松了，他轻易地在黑暗中找到了Charles的卧室，坐在窗边的椅子上，天空的颜色渐渐变灰，而后姹紫，继而绯红。

Charles在日出前醒来，直接看向他。 

“你是打算绑架我，还是因为寂寞？”Charles问他。 

“都是，”Erik承认。 

Charles把自己拖起来，靠在床头板上。他仍然穿着蓝色睡衣睡觉，然而如果从前它让他看上去像个孩子，如今他则显得气宇轩昂。Erik思索着，为什么他花了这么久才发现Charles老土的衣橱早已不显得格格不入了。他们真的老啦。他忆起在很久很久以前，他望着Charles将倦意从眼里揉散，忆起Charles乱糟糟的头发、过大的睡衣和皱起的鼻子，这一切让他看上去像个小男孩。如今他举止优雅，即便是这样的动作也带着庄严。 

“生日快乐，”Charles说。“我的确发出了贺卡，尽管意大利显然不是正确的收信地址。” 

“巴西，”Erik说。 

“八月份的巴西，”Charles说。“你总是喜欢自虐。” 

他的眼神中有一丝柔软，即使是现在。尽管Erik花了五十年时间诅咒自己的软弱，期望能够将Charles从他心中激起的那些情感摇散，他认为Charles自己一直在悉心呵护那份温柔。不论他多少次与Erik在战场上交锋，他的笑容中永远有一份温暖只属于他们俩。 

“我在纽约州北部有些地，”Erik说。“那儿有座房子。不是很大。” 

“是无障碍的么？”Charles问。（注2） 

Erik面无表情地瞪了他一眼。就好像当他搭起每一块木板、粉刷每一面墙的时候心里没想着Charles的轮椅似的。 

“我得处理些事，”Charles说。“Hank应该能照料好大部分，但我需要打几个电话，保证他有所有帐户的权限。” 

Erik哼了一声作答，带着一丝嘲讽的愉悦。“我得晚餐时再来吗？” 

“你得过来吻我，”Charles说。“你得把你口袋里的戒指给我。” 

“到我想给的时候我会的，不会提早一刻。”Erik说，不过他无法忽略第一个请求；而一俟他拥Charles入怀，再要放他离开去处理事务可就没那么容易了。 

*** 

当他们还很年轻时，Charles总是想方设法要留在床上的那个，拖着Erik的胳膊把他拉回被单下，一个劲儿地撅嘴直到Erik放下裤子俯身吻他，花言巧语地说着他们还有点时间，他们可以就再呆几分钟，只要再抱抱几分钟就好。他一边缠着Erik一边躲躲闪闪，撅着嘴微笑，直到Erik放弃；在他们的关系中，这样的角色转换让Erik体会到一种孩子气的欢乐，他们对视而笑，相互触碰，促膝长谈，将彼此的心灵和思想作为栖居的故乡。 

直到现在，在某种程度上依旧如此——在他们周末的幽会中，那些偷来的午后，Charles总是眼含伤悲和恳求跟随着Erik的一举一动。这永远不够。他永远不想让他们共度的时光终结。 

他试着不要抱有希望，试着不要怀有幻想。他很早开始就不做梦了，至少不做这方面的梦。他花了六个月时间编织希望和幻想，幻想着他和Erik共同创建的生活；瘫痪的伤痛比起在古巴的海滩上眼睁睁看着那些梦化作灰烬几乎不算什么了。现在他试着不要希望这代表着他想让它代表的含义，而这是他们长年以来献身变种人类事业所应得的犒赏。他试着不要希望他将在某处隐居度过余生，而Erik陪在身旁。 

他不想让自己相信这些，至少现在还不行。如果这只是一个诡计，一场闹剧，或者没能成功，他不知道自己是否能从中恢复。 

这意味着他现在不愿离开，不管Erik多少遍承诺他哪儿也不会去。他在洗漱穿衣的过程中频频回首，最终在门口停下，凝望着。他知道这是个傻念头，但一旦他打开门这一切就会消失的恐惧还是爬上脊背，直到Erik倦意浓浓地挥了挥手，他才投身到行动中去。 

虽然他从未允许自己幻想一个得体的退休生活，他们还是制定了一系列计划以备不虞。Charles曾是他们所知的至少八次暗杀行动的目标，而受伤、胁迫和绑架则颇为频繁。大多数情形下他能照顾好自己——大多数以他为目标的人倾向于低估他——但这意味着他深谙后备计划的重要性，以防其他人需要接管学校。 

现在打电话给银行还太早，所以他一更改好安全手册就着手给Scott、Ororo、Jean和其余的教员写信。写完后，他给正在实验室工作的Hank发了一条礼貌的心电短信。 

“出什么事了？”Hank抵达时问，而Charles忽而震诧于他在过去的五十年里的变化。在所有的第一批孩子中，Hank大概是变得最厉害的了。向好的方向转变了，Charles想，可仍然是太突然了，在刚开始的几个月里一定很糟糕。Charles不可能知道，他自己已被悲痛击倒，那年的万圣节和圣诞之间他都没给学生们带来什么好处。 

“Erik来看我了，”Charles说，而Hank紧张起来，但没说什么。教员们知道在他们的X教授和万磁王之间有过一段故事。但只有Hank了解Charles和Erik的悲剧。“他……退休了，我想。” 

“你会和他一块儿走。”这不是一个问句。 

“是的，”Charles说。 

Hank像是在考虑这点，在一段沉思的静默后，他说，“好。你应得的。” 

这回答比Charles期望中的好，他情不自禁地微笑了。“好极了，”他说。“我把所有事务都交给你负责，就像我们以前讨论过的。Scott可能会拖点后腿，但管理学校和带领队伍是不一样的。在实战中你还是得遵照他的指示，但是——” 

“等一下，”Hank皱起眉头。“你打算去多久？” 

Charles也皱起眉。“Hank，”，他说。“我要离开了。我要——你说过了。我要和Erik一块儿走。” 

“我以为你的意思是——”Hank开了个头，然后突然停下了。他低头看着书桌，看着那些标记得整整齐齐的信、那一叠叠印着清晰明了的指示的纸张。“我以为你的意思是去度假。我以为你要去个一两周。Charles，我知道他是你的——”Hank努力地想挣出一个单词。这是一种全然不同的挣扎，比起那么多年前，Hank会避开目光，用一种特别的腔调说出“朋友”这个词，如今要用一个词概括他们的关系已非力所能及。Charles也为此挣扎过。“我知道你有多在乎他，”Hank最后说。“但这——他不是——他还是万磁王，Charles。他杀过人。他恐吓过人。他双手所及之处一切都被毁灭。” 

“他不再是万磁王了，”Charles坚持道。“他累了。他把那些抛在身后了。他甚至没有戴头盔。” 

这一点至少是Hank没怎么料到的。 

“这是出于安全考虑，”Hank说，但这抗议很微弱。“万一发生了什么怎么办？万一我们需要联系你呢？万一有人认出了你呢？” 

“事实证明，我还是个强大的读心者，”Charles说。“我十分擅长保护自己，而我认为你会发现Erik也十分具有保护欲。我们会遁世隐居，但我们还有电话和电子邮件。” 

“万一，”Hank说，不敢看Charles的眼睛，“你到了那儿却意识到五十年前共同度过的六个月并不足以支撑这段关系，万一你到了那儿而一切都并非如你所想呢？” 

这显然是Charles内心最深的恐惧。他一生的大半时间都爱着Erik，他爱他的时间比不爱他的时间的两倍还长。但这爱的大绝大部分都被掩藏起来，被精心地保护着，稳定地滋长，尽管激发了这份爱的人远在天边。除了他们初遇后激情澎湃的那几个月外，他们并没有真正长期呆在一起，更不用说这么长的时间了。他们应该先从周末的短途旅行开始，而不是直接跳到同居。有可能比起Erik，Charles在他们共处的那段时间中看出了过多的意义，或许他们无法和谐共处，当年走遍全国时的默契已随着年岁而消退。 

但不。Erik今天早上来找他了。Erik来找他，没有武器，没有制服，没有头盔，没有表演。Erik来找他，穿着牛仔裤和崭新的亚麻布衬衣，头上只带着一顶帽子，来叫Charles跟他走。Erik来找他，口袋里装着一枚戒指而且决心会让它派上用场。Erik来找他，脑子里满满的只是 _累了_ ，还有 _房子需要装修，得付账单了，电工和管道工应该在工作了_ ，以及 _Charles Charles Charles Charles_ 。 

“等时机成熟时我们自然会面对它，”Charles说，“但说实话我不认为这会是个问题，Hank。” 

Hank叹着气揉着前额，弄乱了他的毛发。 

“好吧，”他说。“你至少会回来拜访？” 

Charles犹豫着。 _当然_ 二字就在他的舌尖，但这看上去不是很公平。Erik自己会和他建造起来的一切事物、他认识的一切人彻底隔离。Charles可没法想象Erik会对他每隔几周就跑回学校一趟满怀热忱。他也没法想象在频繁地考虑着拜访、项目和课程的情况下他还能够静下心来安家。 

放开学生们是会让他们难过的，但不会持久。Charles在这么长的时间里都是每个人的一切。现在他想只做一个人的唯一，看看这个角色适不适合他。 

“给我一年时间，Hank，”Charles说。“让我和Erik共同度过一年。向他，向你们所有人，也向我自己证明我能做到。”他停顿了一下。“确切地说是一个学年。我会回来参加毕业典礼的。” 

“一年，”Hank干巴巴地说。 

“十个月，”Charles说。“我会打电话和写信。我们落脚后，我会给你一个联系地址。” 

“Charles，”Hank正要开始，但Charles累了，而Erik在他床上等着。他的眼神大概比他想要显示的更尖锐，但这很好地使Hank闭了嘴。 

“我是个成年人，完全有能力做出自己的决定，Henry，”Charles说。“我是出于礼貌才向你解释，因为你是我的朋友，因为你自一开始就是这部史诗里的一个角色，但仅仅如此——出于礼貌。我要和Erik一块儿走。我祝你好运，如果有任何学校方面的事务需要我的关注，请尽管给我电话。但是我要走了，就是现在，根据我的计划。” 

Hank的表情有些僵硬，但还是点了点头，安静地听着Charles 迅速地交代事务，房子西翼的翻新，以及他所不了解的管理学校的方方面面的复杂细节。当他们结束时太阳已经高高升起，Charles的目光飘到了门上。Hank也是。 

“当心点，”Hank说，倾身给了他一个罕见的拥抱。 

“我会的，”Charles保证。“我会打电话。我会写信。我们毕业典礼见。” 

Hank僵硬地点头，而Charles离开了办公室，没有回头。他回到卧室，Erik正蜷在床上Charles自己通常睡的那一边，安详地打盹。 

Charles无法让自己叫醒他。他看了一眼闹钟，咬住下唇，直到突然意识到他 _不必_ 去任何地方。他刚刚向Hank提交了辞呈。 

他把自己拉回床上，双臂缠上Erik。Erik懒洋洋地向他眨着眼睛。 

“我们得走了，”Erik含糊不清地说，尽管他又合上了眼睛，鼻子蹭着Charles的颊。 

“我们有足够的时间，”Charles说。“睡一会儿吧。我们下午走。” 

“懒虫，”Erik说，但他将双唇贴上Charles的下颌，没有进一步反对。 

Charles拔掉了闹钟的电源，也睡了。 

***

年纪是个有趣的东西。 

在Erik年轻时，他愿意为了他的事业，为了 _他们_ 的目标，为了所有变种人的大业献身。他愿在战场上慷慨赴死，甚至认为这举动相当高尚。毕竟当时他不是Erik——他是万磁王。他是所有变种人的精神领袖。他肩负着他们的重任，传扬着他们的信息。 

现在他明白了时间的代价。他老了，他的关节咯吱作响。他已为了事业奉献了太多光阴，留给自己所剩无几的年岁。当他注视前方时，似乎只见到无尽的困扰。即便每一个人类明天都在他们的族群面前卑躬屈膝，他也不觉得这样的前景能带给他快乐，比不上悠闲地怡然自得、重拾阅读的习惯、学习新的烹饪菜谱，以及与Charles一同生活。自然有其他人乐意掌舵，替代他有效地行使职责。 

让别人当万磁王去吧。他要重新做Erik了。 

他觉得他想养只猫。 

*** 

他们在午间教员会议时离开，打包了一些必需品，装进注册在Charles而非学校名下的SUV里。（注3）他们在谁来驾驶的问题上小小地拌了嘴——Charles认为Erik在过去的几天里除了打几个盹就没怎么睡，但Erik坚持要开，而Charles不想以争论来开始他们的旅程。他有一搭没一搭地打着瞌睡，高速公路在窗外飞逝。当道路越发狭窄、树变得茂密的时候，他彻底醒来了。 

“我们快到了吗？”他问。 

“大概还有一个钟头，”Erik说。 

“你想让我开一会儿吗？”Charles问。  

“你不知道我们要去哪儿，”Erik说。这倒是靠谱，不过他们都知道如果需要的话，Charles能轻易地从Erik脑内榨出信息来。不，Charles愿意把这当成一个老掉牙的惊喜。Erik想让它特别。Erik信任Charles不会偷窥。 

Charles没有偷窥。这么多年来他学到了一个道理：一些小小的耐心会使结果更加甜蜜。 

然而思索着这些事则相当奇怪。他们在一辆车里，向着一栋房子行驶，他们将会在那儿共同生活。他们将在那儿安家，远离人群。他们将有一个家，过一种生活，做退休的人们做的事。Charles将不会同时为多项事情所扰，因为没有一打的成年人和十来岁的孩子们来争夺他的注意力，每个人的问题都比上一个人更重要。 

这感觉有些荒谬，就像一场梦。实际上他做过这样的梦。他做过太多这样的梦，以他和Erik最终在一起为结局；甚至有好些长长的白日梦，在他们以绑架抑或会合的方式相见期间。到现在他已经为这做了好几年的准备了。他很高兴Erik终于赶上了这一步。他们终于能把争斗和辩论放到一边，不再让尖刻的言辞使他们共度的时光不欢而散。这很好。 

“你对猫怎么想？”几分钟之后，Erik问。 

“作为一个物种？”Charles眨着眼睛问。 

Erik打了个响鼻。“作为宠物，”他说。 

“为什么这么问？”Charles问道，大约多少显露了一些鄙夷，因为Erik别过头看着他，两边眉毛都高高挑起。 

“我觉得这够明显了，”Erik说。 

“哦，不，Erik，”Charles说，“别陷入它们的圈套。” 

Erik什么也没说，但他怀疑的表情表明了一切。 

“猫！”Charles叫道。“以及它们让人们误以为它们适于当宠物的方式。它们顽固不化、缺乏忠诚。它们总是一副痞相。它们肆意妄为，自视高人一等，指望着你来服侍它们，而实际上它们只不过在等着你死后好吃了你。” 

“一派胡言，”Erik说。 

“这是事实！”Charles坚称。“我从什么地方读到的。我完全不了解宠物，但是猫例外。我只是不明白为什么它们这么流行。” 

Erik摇着头。“你是个又疯又傻的老头，”他说。“你不喜欢动物是因为你无法读它们的思想。” 

“这倒是真的，”Charles承认。“但我关于猫的论点依然成立。请别告诉我家里有一只猫在等着。”或许Charles认为他们会过一种毋须争执和辩论的生活的设想过于草率了。 

“没有，”Erik说，叹了口气。“我想现在也永远不会有了。” 

Charles内疚了不到一秒，不必照料宠物的宽慰便占了上风。 

“我给你买棵植物吧，”Charles说。 

“呃，不必了，真的，”Erik说。“我的意思是，我觉得我已经养了个顽固不化、缺乏忠诚、一副痞相、自视高我一等、指望着我来服侍它、肆意妄为的东西。” 

Charles狠狠瞪着他。“非常有趣，”他说。 

“至少我估计你不会等着我死后好吃了我，”Erik说。 

Charles交叉起双臂，皱着眉望向窗外。“很高兴见到你的幽默感在五十年间丝毫未变，”他咕哝道。 

Erik爆发出一阵响亮的笑声，满心欢喜。他像是对自己的笑感到吃惊，一直笑到上气不接下气，摇着头望向Charles，目光狡黠温暖。 

Charles只是微笑；而当Erik将肘搭在控制台上，手伸向Charles，掌心向上，Charles毫不犹豫地握住了它。 

*** 

Charles坚持要有网络连接。 

“我以为我们的目的是远离尘世，”Erik喃喃地说。一个年轻人正佝着背在房子下安装线路。 

“是这样，”Charles说。“但我有一本书正写到一半。供我选择的要么是网络连接，要么是每隔几周就到城里跑一趟。” 

不过这也不坏。网上有一些很好的菜谱，而只要Erik不让自己被新闻网站吸引注意力，这对他完全不是问题。随着时间流逝，最初的几周消逝在装饰房子和填充橱柜间，随着房子越来越像个家，Erik都已经不再被新闻网站吸引了。他对维持这份安宁的渴望战胜了他的黑暗天性和大体上的悲观主义。他只会查看Charles为他找到的一些食物主题的博客，但即使是这些他也不是很常拜访。 

这没什么，真的。他们只有一台电脑，而Charles正处于写作期。 

“我不是很专心，”他在早餐时承认。“我想假装一心一意扑在工作上，但有些章节相对其它的容易些，而叫我分心的有趣事儿太多啦。” 

Erik翻了个白眼。Charles的台词可没有随着年岁的增长而改进。 

但他现在在写作。他一天里几个小时地弓在门廊上的桌子前，在笔记本电脑上疯狂地敲打。有时候他会停下好一段时间，而当Erik抬头看时，Charles正心不在焉地盯着外面的树，嘴角沉思地下垂。Erik记起Charles曾在沉思时踱步，在房间里转圈，随意地拾起东西，不停地喃喃自语。时间已经过去了很久，Erik和Charles早已就海滩上的事达成了共识，但有些时候Erik的胸中还是会绽出簇新的愧疚。 

它们不常见，间隔得也很久，主要因为一旦Charles捕捉到了一丝迹象，他立刻把它们扫到一边。 

“如果我不为自己感到遗憾，你也不许为自己感到抱歉，”他说。 

今天他不需要这么说。他从凝视中回过神来，看见Erik站在连接起居室和门廊的敞开的门口。他翻了翻白眼，摇着头，示意Erik上前来。 

在大太阳下靠得这么近对他们来说实在太热了，可是Charles并不在意。他环住Erik的腰把他拉下，直到他半坐在长凳上，半坐在Charles的膝头。Charles将脸贴上他的胸膛。 

他们没有说话。 

他们无需言语。 

*** 

最近的镇子在半小时车程外，而就它的面积而言“镇子”或许是个慷慨的评价了。但Charles喜欢它。它不是个确切意义上的大学城——大约两个镇之外有一所大学——但足以给人那种感觉，除了没有学生之外。镇上有个小书店，主要经营二手书和特殊订单；一家餐馆，早午餐的特色菜棒极了；一间杂货店、一间硬件店（注4）和少数几家其它商店。Charles想马上就去探查个遍，尽管Erik有些犹疑；但直到两周后他们才以购物为名进镇探索了一番。 

自那以后他们每两周就去一趟小镇。总的来说，Charles喜欢转换视野，喜欢和人们交谈，但和镇上的人们尤甚。Erik会说Charles喜欢他自己的声音，而除此之外，他同样喜欢聆听别人的故事。他喜欢听餐馆的Amy谈论她的丈夫和女儿，他喜欢书店的Sharon抱怨政治，他喜欢邮局的Dan谈起二十五年前他刚开始在这儿工作时小镇是什么样儿的。 

世界上有各种各样的故事。不是所有的都像Charles Francis Xavier和Erik Magnus Lehnsherr的爱情史诗一般汹涌壮丽，但这不意味着它们不那么重要。 

对Charles而言，他把大多数自己的故事留在心底。他谈论居家糗事，也浮光掠影地谈起过他的工作和研究领域，但出于共同的默契，他们都没有宣扬他们的过往。Charles无数次地上过电视，是公众焦点人物且著述甚多。几年前，《新闻周刊》上刊登了一篇对他大肆吹捧的专题文章。但他还是用名字而非姓自我介绍，而在没有西装和背景环境的情况下，许多人不会把他们联系起来。 

当然，有些人会。书店的Sharon立马认出了他。她没有大惊小怪，但和他握了握手，告诉他自己是他作品的大粉丝。Erik呆立当场，做好了逃跑的准备；但她转而开始讨论关于Charles去年支持的一项法案的一系列问题，所以Erik渐渐放松下来，意识到她显然不会跑到街上大声宣布Charles的身份。图书馆的好几个工作人员也知道，因为Charles需要填写相关文件来申请借阅证，但大多数情况下他们只是根据对他的了解向他介绍他们认为他可能会感兴趣的书，还一遍又一遍地邀请他在他们周六的科学讲座上作报告。 

而对于Erik，由于他如今不再披着夸张的斗篷、带着标志性的头盔，而是很好地伪装在T恤、衬衫、牛仔裤和帆布鞋里，即使有人认出了他，他们也没有到处声张。就是这个事实使得Charles相信人们没有认出他来。Charles Xavier是著名的慈善家、研究者、教师和变种人维权者。万磁王是个恐怖分子。Charles不得不认为人们对Erik的反应可能会略有不同。 

有些人立刻认出了Charles，但其他人则花了更长的时间。餐馆里有个长年的服务员，一个年轻甜美的女子Amy。她常常谈起她的家庭、小镇的八卦和她看过的电视节目。Charles简单地扫描过她的思想，发现她觉得他俩是一对甜蜜的老家伙。她知道Charles曾是个教授，以为他曾在附近那所大学里任教。她从未将他们同变种人抑或变种人权益联系起来，直到一个星期天，当她将他俩领到通常的位子上时，她眼里有些东西跟以往不太一样。 

桌子对面，Erik焦虑的眼神对上了Charles的。那么他也看出来了。 

在她给他们倒咖啡时，Charles不着痕迹地进入了她的思想。如果她要当众闹事，他希望能预先知道，这样他们就能及时离开。他能感觉掌下的叉子在微微颤动。Erik也准备好了，他总是宁愿战斗的那个。 

_只要问他一下就好，保持低调，没人会知道，一定是他，他看上去和照片上一样，他能帮忙的，他什么也没说，会不会很尴尬，他是个读心者他会不会正在读我？不_ _Janie的孩子是个读心者而他必须看着你或者触碰你才可以而且——_

那么不会有当众闹事。Charles放松下来，捕捉住Erik的眼神，微微摇了摇头。餐具的震动停止了，但Erik仍未松懈。 

“你今天早上看上去有些困扰，亲爱的，”Charles说，和善地微笑。“有什么烦心事吗？” 

Amy四下看了看，但每个人都埋首于自己的早午餐和谈话，Charles温柔地推了他们一把以确保会继续如此。 

“你——该怎么——该怎么让孩子进入那所学校？”Amy悄声问。“你在州南部开的学校。给变种人小孩的。” 

Erik结结实实地吃了一惊，Charles把这个表情归档已备日后享用。此时他正专注地向Amy微笑。 

“有个申请流程，”Charles说。“如果钱是个问题，可以申请奖学金。我们不会为金钱原因而拒收学生。” 

Amy舔舔嘴唇，又看了看四周。 

“我的外甥女……我姐姐对她完全没耐心，这很不公平，因为Nikki是个聪明孩子，有趣、甜美又漂亮，她没法决定自己生来的特征；但我姐姐就是个混蛋，而我姐夫不能永远管得住她，而——呃，我想也许如果她能进入一所那种学校，知道吧？和像她一样的孩子们相处会更简单一些，而我姐姐也会有足够的空间来……决定该怎么办。”她看上去几乎窘了。“昨晚我在网上搜索，然后认出了你。” 

Charles点了点头，掏出皮夹。他还带着一些名片；当他伸手要笔的时候，Erik递给了他。他把自己的名字划掉，在原处写下了Hank的名字，然后圈出了电话号码。  

“Henry McCoy是现任校长，”他说。“如果你给他电话，告诉他我给了你名片，以及你刚才告诉我的话，我保证他会尽力帮助你的外甥女的。” 

“谢谢，”Amy说。“我——非常感谢。” 

她不让他们付饭钱，Erik正要放下钞票，她摆摆手拒绝了。Charles还是在离开前把小费藏在盘子下，然后他们去硬件店买焦油，去杂货店进行日常采购。 

Charles在下午接下来的时间里都很安静，只是回答像他们需要什么样的咖啡和是不是该买牛奶了之类的问题，其它什么也没说，静静想着心事。 

直到他们离开面包店，Charles膝头放着一条暖烘烘的面包时，Erik才开口。 

“你做得轻而易举，”他说。“你和这些人们交流毫不费力。你提供帮助。” 

“当然，”Charles说。“我骨子里永远是个老师，我亲爱的。我永远乐于提供帮助。尤其是对孩子们。”他抬头看了Erik一眼。“你也是，你知道。抛开我们那些……共同的过往，你总是发自内心地希望改善我们族群的生活，尤其是未来的孩子们的生活。但我觉得，大概是由于你在战场上花了太多时间，你没法看清现在真实的世界是什么样。” 

Erik轻哼了一声，望向远方。这不是他们经常谈论的话题。同样的，这是他们共享的默契，他们不会说出这些话题。Charles想，这是他们能延续这份幸福的关键之一。五十年前他们或许会享受辩论，但那辩论几乎毁了他们；如果他们现在仍渴望冲突间迸发的火花，还有不那么激烈的话题可以争执。 

“它并不完美，尚未完美，”Charles继续说。“但它亦非废墟一片。美好的事物总在某处。美好的事物就在这儿，一个小镇里，图书馆工作人员恳求我作讲座，高中老师咨询我对她教学大纲的意见，餐馆服务员希望她的变种人外甥女快乐地长大，被同龄人接受。” 

Erik陷入沉思，但Charles没有偷听。假以时日，Erik终会有自己的结论，而当他想要分享这些结论的时候，他自会这么做。 

“你该推我一把，”取而代之地，他说。 

“什么？”Erik问，从对话中回过神来，向下瞧着Charles。“这样你就能在到家前偷吃面包了？” 

“没错，”Charles说。“如果我等到我们回家，面包就不暖和啦。” 

Erik翻了个白眼，但还是尽职地站到了轮椅后。 

然后他停了下来，一只手从容地前拂，仅仅用他的能力推动了轮椅。Charles吃了一惊，惊得几乎掉了面包。Erik没有真正地掩饰，但他保持了低调。不露痕迹，不动声色，混迹人群，全是为了Charles。全是因为他是这般地爱着Charles。 

Charles从未比现在更爱他。他的心都要碎了。 

“停下，”他说，他的声音在词尾变得破碎。“停下，过来吻我。” 

“一开始你要我推你，现在你又要我做这个，”Erik说。“你知道么，你非常颐指气使啊。”然而他还是向前倾身，吻了Charles，然后又吻了一次。他的手在Charles的颌上徜徉。“吃吧，趁它还暖着。我们能回家了吗？” 

Charles本想在书店停一下的，但到某个他能吻遍Erik每一寸肌肤的地方去的需求突然变得更重要了。 

“好的，”他说。“我们回家吧。” 

Erik点了点头，挥动一只手，将他们共同领向停车的方向。 

*** 

Erik已经忘了人们是什么样的。 

不是指人的本性，或者这个物种本身。他一度根本不费心去想陌路人对变种人的看法。不，他只是忘了一下子有这么多人在周围是什么样的。 

许多年来他都在逃亡中。好几十年了。他居无定所，住过废弃的合租房，也住过庄园豪宅。他去过每一块大陆，太多的国家，隐姓埋名保持低调。但自他还是个小男孩时起，他就从未有过这样正常的生活：外出、购物、和邮局的人交谈。 

在有些日子里，这让他精疲力竭。 

他们和小镇的人打交道，Charles比Erik更积极些。每个人都对他们笑脸相迎，话语亲切。 

“他们觉得我们是一对可贵的老夫夫，”有一天Charles告诉他。“我告诉面包店的Miranda我们已经相爱了将近五十年。我想她以为我们退休前在郊区有栋房子。” 

Erik摇着头，阻止了自己要求Charles进一步深入他们的思想，这样他就能看到一旦人们知道了他们的变种人身份，他们的态度会怎么改变。当然有些人知道——Charles是—— _曾经是_ ——公众人物。Charles在镇子里不同的地方被认出来，因为他的著作或是他的研究或是他的学校。所有人的反应都是正面的，甚至近乎狂喜（Erik可不认为会有多少人有耐心听书店的Sharon批判变种人政治问题），但大数定律意味着人群中一定潜伏着偏执狂，而Erik平生头一回不想煽动他们。（注5）打破老习惯并不容易，但他每天都数次坚定地自诫：他已不再是个精神领袖了，他不过是个老家伙，试图尽他所能幸福地度过余生。 

每个人都对他们笑脸相迎，话语亲切，但有些日子里这太过了。Erik在六十三年里几乎与世隔绝，一开始追捕Shaw，接着和Charles与孩子们单独生活，然后是和他的追随者们。如今他每天呆在近乎沉寂的房子里，和Charles坐在一起，读书、看Charles写作、下棋、安安静静地过日子。至于上小镇去，花上四十分钟在杂货店熙熙攘攘的走道里穿行，在面包店排队等新鲜面包，去邮局Charles的信箱里取信以及错过了查收的包裹——由于需要签字而他们的状态不够体面所以无法应门——这些都不容易。太多的喧嚷，太多的人，而到他在房子外停下车时，已经没有力气把袋子拎进屋了。 

“你头痛得太厉害啦，都快传染给我了，”Charles说。他正横躺在沙发上，读着一本书。直到Erik收拾好东西走回起居室，他也没从书页上抬头。 

“抱歉，”Erik说。“有时候……” 

“我知道，我亲爱的，”Charles说。“过来。” 

比起他们年轻时，现在他们必须为了分享沙发而进行更多的调整，但Erik拖过软凳，帮着Charles调节姿势，然后在沙发上躺下，头枕着Charles的膝盖，去它的仪态。他在凉凉的手指第一次梳过头发时放松下来；他隐隐觉得Charles同样在精神上进行了一些安抚，但在眼后鼓噪着的压力渐渐舒缓，而他毫不在意他这么做。 

“ _‘我想象着，在数十万年前的某个夜里，在某个岩洞里的篝火旁，当一个多毛的原始人从梦中醒来，越过炭火的余烬望向他的女人，他的孩子们，想着他们许会感到寒冷，会死去，会永远离开，_ ”Charles读道。他的语调沉稳平静，他的口音因多年在纽约的生活而略显柔和。 

“布莱德布里，Charles？”Erik问。他没有睁眼。“没搞错吧？”（注6） 

“没错，”Charles说。“现在安静，否则我不给你读了。” 

Erik闻此哼了一声，Charles的手指轻揉他的头皮，驱散了最后一丝头痛，他吐出一口气。 

“ _‘那时他一定会流泪，_ ”Charles继续读道，“ _‘他在夜里向他们伸出手去，向他某一天必将死去的女人，向必将追随她而去的孩子们。第二天早上的某个时刻，他对他们更好了一点，因为他能看见在他们心中，正如在他自己的心中，埋藏着夜的种子。’_ ” 

Erik就这么睡着了，枕在Charles膝头，那个渴望长大的小男孩和渴望回归童年的男人的故事在他脑海里盘旋，舒心的口音伴着温柔的抚摸。 

*** 

Charles醒来时床是冷的，而外面锅碗瓢盆齐鸣。他叹着气摇了摇头，在结束了日常的寻找睡袍、袜子和老花镜活动后，他登上轮椅前往厨房。 

炖锅和其他厨具四处飞舞，这景象的奇妙程度毫不亚于他初次所见，即使它造成的后果是让Charles企盼他们的住处在批萨送餐的范围内。他忆起那许多年前，他们走遍全国之旅的最初几天，当Erik在日常琐事上运用他的能力时是多么开心，他是怎样地微笑，对于有了一个可以看他显摆的人是多么兴奋。Charles也爱极了这些，爱Erik感受到的显而易见的愉悦，爱Erik微笑的样子。而今，这甚至可能更好。这么多年过去了，Erik的掌控能力已炉火纯青，他甚至能在阅读时动动指头就做好一切…… 

Charles把轮椅摇到坐在桌前埋首于烹饪书的Erik身边，亲吻他的肩头、他的脸颊、他的额角。 

“早上好，”Erik喃喃道，伸出一只手握住Charles的手指，而注意力完全没有分散。他将Charles的手举到嘴边，在指节上印下一个干燥的吻。“我给你留了个蛋饼，在烤箱里热着。刚才我需要腾出空间来。” 

“明白啦，”Charles说。“我能问问是什么吗？” 

“焦糖芒果意饺，配辣味香醋，”Erik说。 

Charles发出一个痛苦的声音。即使是Erik从他的老花镜上方投来的视线也没能使这声音听起来好点。（尽管它还是有点帮助。Erik从他的老花镜上方盯着Charles排在让他们最快滚上床的表情头五名。） 

“你有什么乐意分享的见解么，Charles？”Erik温和地问。 

“Erik，”Charles说。“我亲爱的。我感激你对世界饮食业的贡献。衷心地。我同样感激你为了通过获取新的技能来自我完善以及拓宽我在饮食方面的视野而进行的努力。然而，我的神哪，我们能不能吃一顿正常的晚餐，不包含五道主菜、晦涩的原料、酷似刑具的厨具、六小时的准备时间，以及任何两样融为一体的成分？” 

Erik冲着Charles眨眼。Charles尽他所能地坚守阵地，力求不论落到讨饶的地步。 

“我爱你，”Charles说，“我想念批萨。” 

Erik盯着他，眼睛一眨不眨，而Charles开始感觉或许他该闭上嘴，忍受乌贼西洋菜泥和酿千层面，后者花了三天时间准备，使用的调料甚至能取悦一位美食家，但最终换来Charles的一句评论， _嗯，这很不错。_

“Erik，亲爱的——”Charles正要开始，但Erik打断了他。 

以一阵笑声。 

“哦，Charles，”Erik说，一边笑一边喘气。“相比于你的出身和风度，你对食物的品味真是令人不敢恭维。” 

“如果这么做你会高兴的话，”Charles虚弱地说，“我当然希望你继续，但是——” 

“这儿能让我高兴的事有很多，”Erik说。“暂时关注一下其它的并不打紧。” 

他吻了Charles，温暖熟悉的，带着芒果味儿。 

“晚饭我会做奶酪通心粉，”Erik说，双唇滑开贴着Charles的耳朵。“但不是准备好的冷冻食品。” 

“那很不错，”Charles说，将Erik的嘴转回对着他的。 

*** 

当Erik年轻时，他认为Charles大概是他见过的最美的事物了。客观地说，Charles看起来应该有点可笑，真的——矮个子，娃娃脸，年轻得几乎不可思议，亮闪闪的大眼睛有时候显得和他的脸不相称，散乱的深色头发使他看起来更年轻。然而所有这些特征放在一块儿，再加上那妙不可言的微笑、强大异常的能力，以及大块大块雪白的肌肤和雀斑……Erik几乎在他们相遇的那一刻就想要他了，而这种渴望从未停止过。他无法想象不再想要Charles，不再在看着他时被亲吻和触碰他的急迫感所征服。即使在他们生气时，即使在他们争斗时——有时这只是使情况变得更糟。有时他只是想亲吻、亲吻、亲吻直到Charles的双唇湿滑红肿，仿佛他能经由这接触传达他的信念。他不能理解为什么这么美丽而聪慧的人会这么愚蠢；他想用他的身体说：‘看吧，如果我们能合作得象这般默契，想想我们能为世界作些什么。’ 

在他们决裂后，他思索过当他再度见到Charles，事情会不会不一样了，他受伤的现实和他们理念的分歧会不会让Charles变得令人生厌，但当他头一回潜入Charles在哥伦比亚大学举行的一场讲座时，他的胸口被欲望狠狠揍了一拳。它抽尽了他肺中的空气，抽尽了整个房间的空气。之后他在讲堂徘徊，想在把自己扯开逃回他的追随者身边之前再看最后一眼，而Charles设法提出了共进晚餐的邀请。晚餐演变为了共饮，而酒精饮料将他们带到了Charles旅馆的房间。Charles警告他，“这不一样了。这会——你可能不——” 

“你还是我见过的最美的事物，”Erik告诉他；这的确不一样了，但只有想象中的一半尴尬。 一丝不挂，紧紧相拥，他们不再是行将到来的战斗中的两个精神领袖，他们只是Charles和Erik，目眩神迷，依靠着他们爱的力量相依相容，即使是在这一刻。 

这自然回答了他的问题——在古巴事件的余波中他将怎样如何看待Charles。他们一次又一次地重聚，下棋、晚餐，或是仅仅冲着对方大吼大叫。他们尽可能地偷得周末的重逢，当事态发展超乎他们所能承受，当失落感变得过于痛苦，当渴求压倒了一切。Charles在他眼里依然是美丽的，即使他的头发开始变灰脱落，即使他的皱纹密密添增。许多年前的一个早上，他在第一缕晨光中描画着Charles后退的发际线，思索着十年后，二十年后，Charles是否还会让他的心跳加速。他思索着是否有可能那么长久地爱一个人，思索着他会不会一直有足够的力量抛开生命里其他的一切，与Charles共度偷来的光阴。他思索着是不是有一天他会发现这不值得。 

将近五十年过去了。一生的时间过去了。哦，是的，Charles仍然使他的心跳加速；是的，Erik仍像他们年轻时一样爱他。事实证明，他们不曾有足够的力量抛开生命里其他的一切，与彼此共度偷来的光阴，但他确信四十岁的Erik曾以为终有一天他会离开Charles而投身于事业，而非离开事业而献身于Charles。 

然而最美好的在于Charles也有同感。Erik现在是个老人了。头发灰白，行动略有迟缓，身体的不少部位已经松弛。满是皱纹。别人说他很威严，但显然不再像他们初遇那夜那般瘦削挺拔、英俊锐利。但Charles仍用同样的眼神看着他，双眼炽热深沉，双手渴求触碰。Charles仍像溺水般地亲吻他，仿佛他们那一夜从未离开大西洋。Charles仍在Erik抚摸他时呜咽，仍然在他脑海里乞取着、恳求着、咒骂着、轻诉着火热下流的词句。 

Charles仍然是Erik见过的最美的事物，每一天，每一天。美丽、邪恶、匪夷所思无人能及，倘若只是因为没有其他人能对Erik的心做出和Charles Xavier所做的同样的事。 

*** 

这个秋天比过去几年都要来得温暖明亮，又或许只是感觉如此。或许没有了管理学校和领导行动的压力，Charles拥有了欣赏明净晴空和筛下树叶的阳光的闲暇。他可以想赖床多久就多久，透过Erik打开的窗子聆听鸟儿的啼鸣，感受和风的吹拂。 

在未来，他会回顾这一刻，思索着他为什么没有立刻发现。为什么他没有感觉到不同，为什么他没有留意到那份重量。他会思索为什么他没有在醒来的那一刻就感受到Erik的思想散放出来的温暖。 

然而他没有留意到。他没有留意到它的任何迹象，直到他抬起手来揉眼睛，终于下定了起床的决心。 

他左手的无名指上戴着一枚戒指。 

这不仅仅是一枚戒指——这是Erik的戒指。这是Erik一直带在身边的，自从他生日后的那个早上，那个早上他出现在Charles在学校的卧室，叫Charles和他一块儿走。这是这两个月来一直待在Erik书桌的顶层抽屉里的，每个晚上Erik收起他的杂志和手表时Charles都恰好能瞄到一眼。 

他咽下忽然出现在喉中的硬块。 

震惊弥久不散。他只能找到一只袜子。他的睡袍不在他昨天搁着的地方。他感到支离破碎，世界遥不可及，他阖上双眼稳住自己，呼吸再呼吸，最终挪到轮椅上出发寻找Erik。 

Erik在门廊上。他正喝着咖啡，读着报纸，笑意盈盈。这个混账。 

“早安，Charles，”Erik说。 

“你要……” 

Erik抬头看着他，仍在微笑。 

“你要……”Charles又说了一遍，但离把整句话说完还差得远。他只穿着一只袜子，衣冠不整。他感到彻头彻尾地混乱，而当Erik合起报纸放到桌上时，他看见了Erik手指上配对的戒指，他的头脑开始晕晕乎乎了。 

这一刻他们已经等了五十年。他根本不该吃惊的，只是有些日子里他以为这永远不会发生，以为他们会孤独终老、痛苦离世，以为他们曾有过的一切、所有存于他们间的可能、所有辉煌的情感和无与伦比的爱终会凋零，归于消亡。他知道他本不该有所怀疑的——他才是那个乐观主义者。他才是怀有希望的那个。然而这并不容易，自最初的那几个月起就从未容易过：那时他们溺于爱欲，在发现的纯然惊喜之中漂浮，而前方有无尽的时间。无尽的时间向无穷的方向回旋延伸，而他们是那么该死的 _年轻_ 。 

他忆起在大西洋的深处，他的双臂围绕着Erik。倘若他闭上眼睛他还能 _感觉_ 到，感觉到在温暖的水体中那令人窒息的热度，感觉到Erik怎样在他怀中挣扎，感觉到Erik的思想在他心中激起的激烈情感怎样让他的心脏几乎停止跳动。他忆起他们如何深深相爱，忆起在旅馆的房间里消磨过长长的午后，亲吻，了解对方的身体，说着笑着，为未来制定模糊的计划。如今这感觉恍若隔世，一段停滞了五十年的人生，一段刚刚重返的人生，一个每天早晨和夜里都能被许以Erik的亲吻的世界。 

五十年的光阴被历史填满，而这一刻Charles忽然又回到了二十四岁，他的心悬在喉咙口，他的双眼湿润，他的双手颤抖。 

上帝啊，他还以为当这一刻最终到来时他会使坏呢。他已经为此折磨Erik好几周了。他知道他会为此开心的，但他从未料到他会如此幸福。 

“你要……”他说了第三遍。这两个字颤抖湿润，而Erik的笑容变得柔软。他探身捉住Charles的双手，紧紧攥在自己手心。 

“我要在今天下午带你去小镇，和你结婚，如果那没问题的话，”Erik说。 

“那很好，”Charles勉强说道，“我乐意之至。” 

Erik倾身向前，动作里略带羞涩，轻松的笑容掩不住一丝犹疑。他小心翼翼地向Charles低下头，使他们唇瓣轻触。第一个吻是温柔纯洁的，然而很难持续如此，即便情感的风暴在他们之间酝酿，而他们双双为之颤抖。 

当Erik退开时，他用拇指拭去Charles双颊上的泪水。 

“最好把眼泪擦干，”他呢喃着，好像他自己没在哭一样。“我们可不想像这样出现在市镇厅，一对儿痛哭流涕的老头。” 

“我们 _就是_ 一对儿痛哭流涕的老头，我亲爱的，”Charles提醒他。“何况说实话，在经历了过往种种后，我相信我们挣得了这么做的权利。” 

“我想你是对的，”Erik说。他再次倾身亲吻Charles的眼睫，仅是蜻蜓点水般的肌肤相触，然而相伴的强烈情感对止住Charles的眼泪毫无助益。“那时我就想和你结婚的。五十年前。如果可以，我早就做了。” 

“我很高兴你当时没有那么做，”Charles承认道。“那会使其间的岁月更加难熬。”他张开眼向Erik微笑，苍老、斑驳、满怀柔情。“我们回床上去吧，”他说。“要好好利用我们有限的订婚后时间。” 

Erik笑了，但他看着Charles的样子就像他是这世上的唯一。 

Charles知道自己也在以同样的方式回望。 

***

在瘫痪之前，Charles的血液循环一直欠佳。夜里他总是将脚抵在Erik的小腿肚上，总是冰冰凉凉的，即使是在亚利桑那的盛夏。Erik总会象征性地抗议，但他并不介意。现在他怀念它了，怀念Charles像章鱼一样包裹着他的日子。他尽其所能地进行补偿——确保Charles上床前穿着袜子，将自己裹住Charles，即使是那些Charles感觉不到的地方——但他最恨的是不得不采取这些预防措施，而这都是他一手造成的。 

“已经五十年了，”十一月的一个夜里，Charles在他头发里喃喃低语。“如果你能停止愧疚，我会真心感激的。” 

Erik假装睡着，虽说当你和一个读心者分享一张床时这完全是徒劳。 

据说冬天会寒冷而多雪；鉴于无事可做来消磨光阴，Erik发现自己越来越喜欢看手工书了。尤其是毛线编织方面的。 

“这不过是操纵金属罢了，”他心不在焉地对Charles说。“我想象不出这会有多难。” 

“你能这么觉得真是妙不可言，”Charles说。“这需要与手工操作同等程度的细致。” 

“我会做细致的活儿，”Erik说。“我可不是我们相遇时那个愤怒的年轻人了。” 

“我的意思是，”Charles从他的书上抬起头来——又一本二手书店的软科幻小说——“你不经接触就能移动毛针的能力并不能取代对它们本身运作方式的学习。” 

Erik翻了个白眼。他非常聪明；或许不及Charles的水平，但他知道自己不差。他的思维敏捷，能迅速掌握新技能，何况这是风靡于二十出头的小姑娘和老奶奶之中的兴趣。这应该很简单的。 

Charles轻哼着，心知肚明地微笑；而Erik无视了他，拿过笔记本来订购用具。 

三个星期、四团毛线、五套毛针，他最终收获了三件由扭成一团的毛线和金属组成的工艺品，以及一条长长的、宽度不均的织物，后者大约可以被仁慈地称为围巾。 

他瞪着他的作品，而Charles摇着轮椅进屋，膝头的托盘上放着两杯茶。 

“我能感觉到你在想这玩意儿，”Erik嘟囔。 

“我什么也没想，”Charles说。“即使我在想，你也不能读心，我亲爱的。” 

Erik瞪着毛线，仿佛能把它吓到变成他想要的形状似的。而它不过扭动了一下，Erik满怀苦涩地啜了一口茶。 

“如果我 _想了_ 些什么，”过了一会儿，Charles说道，而Erik发出一声呻吟。“嘘。如果我想了些什么，我会说你有着绝伦的天才和难以置信的智慧，只要稍加练习，我确信你能进步的。” 

“已经三周了而我还没能打直线，”Erik说着，把他拙劣的围巾丢到咖啡桌上。“照这种速度，直到夏天我还……” 

他的话停在一个尖厉的尾音上，一阵尴尬席卷了他，在他的年轻时代这尴尬可能会让他脸红。Charles看着他，眉毛抬起，而Erik意识到他从未解释过他对编织突尤其来的兴趣。他还以为Charles老早就弄清楚原因了，但显然没有。 

他叹了口气。 

“我想给你织袜子，”他说，躲着Charles的眼睛。“今年冬天会很冷。我觉得这会……很贴心。” 

他没有看Charles，但能感觉到他的表情柔和下来；Charles投射出他的情感，温雅而清晰，他伸出右手握住Erik的左手。他的拇指按在Erik的戒指上。 

“夏天我也会需要袜子的，”他向Erik保证。“还有春天，还有秋天，还有明年冬天。我们会一起度过很多冬天呢，亲爱的。” 

“我想是的，”Erik说，抬起头。Charles看着他时脸上深沉的感情依旧时常打动他。 

“你会有充足的时间来掌握编织技巧，”Charles说，倾身亲吻他。 

Erik哼了一声表示同意，但那晚他没有再拾起毛针。 

*** 

他们的住所非常偏僻。的确，在春夏秋开车进镇只要半小时，但一俟初雪落下，道路就变得湿滑。单是房子的车道就有半英里，而尽管只要Erik轻翻手腕就能在几分钟内把它清空，他们都觉得没这个必要。他们的小屋温暖舒适，有足够的书、电影、食物和棋局供他们娱乐。 

至少Charles一直是这么告诉自己的。 

“你觉得无聊了，”一个下午Erik说，而Charles正在网页上漫无目的地点击。参演过某部他闻所未闻的电影的某个他不认识的名人显然正在为某项他并不熟悉的原因奔走呼告，即便他已读了屏幕上文章的头三段。 

“可做的事很多，”Charles说。 

“是的，很多，”Erik说。他放下手中的书。“但并不意味着你不觉得无聊。” 

这是事实，尽管Charles几乎害怕承认。直到下雪前他都好好的，但现在冬季抑郁症现了苗头。他知道当他 _能_ 进镇时他多半会选择呆在这儿，但一旦别无选择，他发现周围的一切都烦闷得可怕。 

然而他不知道该怎么解释，才能不像是在暗示 _Erik_ 烦闷得可怕、这种生活烦闷得可怕。 并不是这么回事，Charles压根不想离开，他只是……歇不住。通常情况下他会到处晃荡，上课、领队、咨询、工作。当看着雪在窗外堆积，他感觉自己的思想都要萎缩了。 

“我的脑子一停下来就发慌，”Charles最后说，耸耸肩转向Erik。 

“呃，这样的话，”Erik说。“我想最好该保持你的思维敏锐。”他站起身消失在卧室。当他返回时手里拿着两本破旧的平装书。他将一本递给Charles，自己坐到沙发上，将另一本放到膝头。 

封面上写着 _西班牙语入门_ 。书页因年久而泛黄，边缘磨损。 

“你说得很流畅，”Charles皱着眉说。 

“是的，”Erik说。“这么多年来，我的许多……同伴则并非如此。我们不能总是结对外出。” 

“你还留着它？”Charles问。 

“我预感到如果你没有新东西学的话会感到无聊，”他说。“我知道你懂一点法语。我认为我们可以从西班牙语开始，因为它们有相似之处；然后开始德语。如果你乐衷于此的话，我还懂俄语和一些葡萄牙语。” 

“你很享受在某些方面比我懂得多，”Charles说。Erik笑了。 

“我很享受，”他说。“一向如此。” 

事实表明，西班牙语不是门容易的语言。或许只是因为Charles没有太努力。他的口音很可怕——如果Erik半掩的贼笑藏着某种含义的话——而即使词汇不是问题，词格、语法和句式也更难把握。Erik不让他直接从他脑子里寻找答案，说这不公平。 

“我是在利用资源，”Charles说，显然并没有撅嘴。 

“你是在 _作弊_ ，”Erik指出，并用德语大声思考。 

不过也不都这么糟。每当Charles结束特别挫败或是尤为成功的一课，Erik会抽出另一本书，坐到沙发上Charles的身边，温暖的身体紧贴着他。他让Charles靠着他坐定，然后开始高声朗读。 

那些词句是温柔的，然而那么有力，几乎令人敬畏。他没有看Charles，但他的拇指随着话语在Charles的腕上摩挲。 

“ _于是，当我听到你的声音，重复着/“跟我走吧，”仿佛你将释放/那痛楚，爱恋，久禁的酒的怒焰//自你浸溺的囚室中升起/我的口中重又尝到火苗，/康乃馨与鲜血，石头与灼烧。_ ”（注7） 

他可以溜进Erik的脑海读懂这些文字，但他没有这么做。他能感觉到它们，从Erik缓缓淌出的情感中，从他柔和下来的双眼中，从他拇指温情的抚摸中。他能明白Erik在说什么，通过他的语调和他甜蜜的诵读声。 

“坚持下去，”他读完后说，低头亲吻Charles的额角，“然后你就会知道我在读什么了。” 

“我不需要，”Charles说，他轻吻Erik，他们的唇厮磨着一种语言，它已被他们流畅地倾诉了多年。 

*** 

第一场雪分散了他们的注意力，傻乎乎的、孩子气的倦怠滋长着。Charles的冬季抑郁症几乎到了可笑的地步。然而这一切之下潜藏的暗流让Erik不安。当Charles盯着窗外时，他的目光有些过于锐利了，而他的精神则有些过于萎顿。 

Erik告诉自己这都是冬天的缘故。他告诉自己，在火速开始新生活以及相继的火速结婚之后，他们终于稳定下来了。他告诉自己，当一切尘埃落定，当选择带来的美妙之处蜕变为日复一日的现实时，他们会需要作出相应的调整。 

他还没准备好坦承失败——现在还太早，而他对Charles还怀有一如既往的情感：神魂颠倒、无可奈何、满怀柔情。一旦作出选择，Erik会坚定不移地把握住他所需之物，哪怕超出了他职责的范围，而他意识到这压根没有 _错_ 。这是个新季节，他们的住处非常偏僻，而Charles习惯了被人群包围。都会过去的。不论是Charles看上去魂不守舍，嘴角焦虑地皱起；或是他花了两倍于平日的时间落子；还是他们的交谈比往常更快地陷入沉寂…… 

都会过去的。 

每次都不过是很短的时间而已。暂时的思维脱节，几乎不到一个小时。Charles会陷入恍惚，但他总会回过神来。他总是带着微笑看回Erik，温暖地抚摸他的手，亲吻他。他的双眼重新聚焦，他的思想包围着Erik的。 

“抱歉，我亲爱的，我走神了，”他说，眼周聚起了一点儿尴尬，一丝儿愧疚。Erik不愿去细想，但沉默降临的同时电话铃声响起了。 

这不是Hank第一回打来了，而据Erik对他的了解，这也不会是最后一回。他没有寻根究底，尽管他想要。相反地，他坐着，听Charles这边的对话。 

“啊是的，Hank，凑巧的是，我确实还记得如何看日历，”Charles说。这是好几周来的第三通电话。“我理解，但我相信我们已经谈妥了。毕业典礼，Hank。我可不会把圣诞节当成情有可原的借口，考虑到它在日历上被明确标出，而且总是在每一年的同一——我知道。但这儿也是我的家。” 

‘也’而非‘现在’。这可能意味着任何事。这什么也不算。Erik不该让这困扰他的。这藏在他的潜意识里。 

“我知道，我也想念他们，但我们有约在先。这不是顽固的问题，Hank——” 

Charles很顽固。当然没有顽固到情愿呆在此地而心系别处。不是现在，不是在他们经历的种种之后。Charles至少会对他诚实。 

“我会记着这点，但请别指望我会打电话，Hank。我在这儿很快乐，而我不打算——好的，当然。晚安，Hank。” 

当Charles挂掉电话，他看上去疲惫不堪。他合上眼，捏住鼻梁，深深呼吸。Erik试着不去看他，试着专心看书，但自从Charles接起电话他就一直盯着同一页，却始终不知道上面写了些什么。 

“过来，我亲爱的，”Charles说，全身渗出疲惫。 

Erik静静地穿过房间来到沙发旁，在Charles身边坐下。他强忍冲动不去询问，不横加谴责，不乞求证实。他只是单纯地坐着，等待着，而Charles靠向他，合着双目。当Charles觉得需要时，他会告诉Erik的。 

“Hank希望我回去过节，”Charles最后说。 

“那你怎么想？”Erik问，声音平稳。他不会强留Charles。Charles可以随意自由来去。Charles可以明天就离开，再也不回来，而Erik一样会好好的。 

不，那是骗人的。Erik不会好的。Erik会心碎，会空落无着，但他不会阻止Charles。 

“我当然想留下来，”Charles说，张开眼向上看着Erik。“我最近也许有些抑郁，但我还是更愿意在这儿和你一起，而不是在没有你的地方。一向如此，亲爱的。” 

Erik点点头，相信了，因为他不得不相信。 

Charles闭上眼。“我头痛，”他说。“你能给我朗读吗？” 

方才的电话打断了他们的西班牙语课。Erik翻了个白眼，与其说是因为他当真相信Charles在以此为由逃避课程，不如说是在装模作样。 

“你不会每晚都这么轻易地逃脱的，”他警告说。 

“我可没这么做，”Charles说，脑袋靠在Erik肩头。 

“走着瞧，”Erik说，向前翻了几页，咽下最后几丝萦回不散的犹疑，藉由一门Charles不完全通晓的语言将它们传达。 

“ _哪儿也别去，哪怕一个时辰；因为如果这样/ 在那一个时辰里，苦痛的雨滴将积聚/而或许所有盘桓失所的烟雾/将窒杀我失落的心。_ ”（注8） 

他读完了一首诗，又读了一首，Charles的双臂始终环绕着他。但上床前他安静得有些古怪，而Erik无法摆脱的感觉是有些事不对劲，有些东西破碎了，而他不知该如何弥补。 

_我爱你_ ，他狂乱地想。 _拜托了，_ _Charles_ 。 

Charles亲吻他作为回答，温柔、确凿而坚定，但这不是Erik希求的答案。他甚至不确定答案是什么。 

圣诞节前一周Hank又打来了一次，这回Charles着实冲着电话吼了他；他随即道了歉，一挂掉电话立马移到笔记本前，从亚马逊网站上给Hank订了昂贵的奢侈品。 

“你一开始是对的，”Erik喃喃道。“你吼他的时候。” 

“当校长不容易，”Charles说。“我认为他只是需要有人指点，但走投无路了。” 

Erik则认为Hank确信Erik会谋杀Charles，或者绑架他，或者对他做些其他可怕的事。Erik认为Hank不愿Charles呆在他方圆十英尺以内的地方。 

“他知道你不会谋杀我，”Charles不屑地说。“绑架，也许吧。而既然我们都同居了也绑不到哪儿去。” 

“我不喜欢这样，”Erik咕哝。 

“我也不喜欢，”Charles说。“这就是为什么我一直在叫他停下。我们有约在先的，Erik。” 

但这感觉不对头。Erik当然知道Charles不喜欢这样。他相信Charles的坚持，相信他想留下，他很开心，但随着白日的缩短，气氛变得诡异微妙，Charles自持的态度透露了这一点，这令Erik忧心忡忡。 

他在月光中描画着Charles的颧骨，那上面投射着皑皑白雪的光亮。 

“我想给你幸福，”他说。这是一句温柔的告白。Erik从未想过给任何人什么东西，除了给他自己；除了为变种人提供一个安全庇护所的梦想，而这本身也是自私的。这是一个领悟，自从那个早上他醒来，决定不再想当万磁王了，它便静悄悄地陪伴他度过每一天。 

“我知道你想，”Charles说。“我很幸福。我很幸福，我最亲爱的。如果你什么也不相信，请你相信这一点，拜托了。” 

Erik相信了他。他想要相信。他必须相信。而当Charles这般地向他微笑，周身洋溢温暖，眼里蕴满柔情，明亮、动容、 _家般温馨_ ，Erik知道了，这是真的。   

*** 

在Charles眼里，日子的界限变得模糊不清。真的，除了睡眠外，没有办法把他们在一起的时光明确分割。圣诞在暴雪的持续猛袭中化作一团明亮的迷雾，而非悄寂夜里壁炉旁愉快的晚餐与庆祝。他们没有交换礼物——Charles很清楚这不是Erik的节日，即便他也不再庆祝犹太传统节日——但这是个属于安宁和亲密的日子，是为了再度证实这是个正确的抉择，这是他心之所属。 

新年过去了；在没有课程的一月份里，他无法确定日期。无事可想、无事可做，Charles发现自己甚至无法将精力集中在他通常享受的任务上。他写得不多，读得更少。他花了太多时间盯着屋外，整日价地迷迷糊糊，垂头丧气。他无法专注于国际象棋或西班牙语。雪越积越高，连Erik也懒得铲了。一个早上，Charles坐在窗前，意识到他被困住了。 

这想法出其不意地击中了他，以致他一时没明白它的确切含义。他在脑海里回味着它，目光在窗外的景物上逡巡，意识到这是真的。路没有了。如果他想离开，坐着轮椅根本走不远。他必须依靠Erik来开路，但他讨厌依靠任何人，而几时起Erik值得依靠了？在那天杀的五十年里，在Charles需要他的时候，Erik什么时候出现了？古巴之后Erik没有出现，第二年冬天Charles得了肺炎的时候Erik没有出现。任何一场针对学校的袭击中、任何一次冲着Charles的暗杀中，Erik都没有出现。每一回Charles从病榻上或是医务室的窄床上醒来，他唯一期盼看到的人都不在那儿。在Charles最需要的时候，Erik从未放下过他的愤怒来到他身边。 

Erik戴了那顶可怕的头盔那么多年，当Charles意识到他不打算把它带进他们的新家时，他使尽了浑身解数才没有哭出来。 

“你看上去很忧郁，”晚一些的时候，Erik对他说。他的声音里有一丝忧虑；Charles知道他也感觉到了。自圣诞前的那些电话起，自新年的那场暴风雪起，他们总是在躲避对方，而Charles不知道为什么。他爱Erik，他知道他爱他，他一直爱他。即使在激烈的战事中，Charles爱着他，即使他伤了孩子们，Charles爱着他，即使他袭击了学校。这是最糟糕的背叛：如此相互珍视的两个人彼此为敌，任由对方摧毁自己一手营造的一切，这让他心如刀绞。 

他爱Erik，这就是他想要的一切，但一整周就只是呆在他身边让Charles有些神经质了。他现在甚至没法看着Erik，没法想象如何与他同榻而眠却将一切埋在心底。共处一室都已经太过分了，而因为这天诅咒的雪，他连到门廊上去都做不到。 

“我很好，”Charles说。他没有把视线从窗户上移开。他试图保持语调的柔和，但这句话本身就隐隐有些僵硬，而这僵硬感使得Erik从他身边经过时没有伸手触摸他的肩。 

夜里又下雪了。 

早上的房子里过于憋闷，燥热使Charles的鼻子发干，喉咙酸涩。他叹着气，怀念着学校壁橱里的加湿器，但现在他将它留在身后了。这是他的选择。他不能回头了。 

他不想回头。他不想。 

Charles猛地推开起居室的一扇窗，刚好够让空气流通。然而甚至窗外的空气也是干的，即使雪在不断堆积。一杯热气腾腾的茶会很不错，但Erik在厨房做早餐，而……嗯，Charles还是呆在这儿为好。还是让Erik自个儿折腾那些东西去吧。Erik大概厌烦了他的碍手碍脚了。 

当Erik走进起居室，他的表情很怪异，死僵着脸。他把一盘鸡蛋递给Charles，没有看他的眼睛。然后他转而盯着窗户。 

“你开了窗？”他问，语调里带着难以置信。 

“对，”Charles说。“太闷了。” 

“那么你该关掉暖气，Charles，你不该把起居室对外敞开，”Erik厉声道。他一挥手，窗户咣地一声关上了，Charles讶异于玻璃居然没有碎。“在你意识到之前你就会冻死了。” 

“哦，是啊，谢谢你，”Charles说，恶狠狠地戳着他的鸡蛋。“因为我过去的五十年里都无法照顾自己。没有你我到底是怎么办到的？”他没有抬眼看Erik。这会儿看到Erik会让他伤心，而他弄不清为什么会这样。也许他不想。 

“他们都认为你是个圣人，可你能够比我所遇到过的所有人都残忍，残忍得毫无必要，”Erik平静地说。“你比所有人都自私，都更能伤人。有时候我不明白，为什么会有人认为你是站在天使那一边的。” 

或许Charles不想看他的原因是Hank大概是对的。也许他们无法做到。他们在二十多岁的时候相爱了六个月。六个月，在寻觅变种人类之旅带来的汹涌的愉悦中。六个月，仿佛一段永恒的蜜月，抱着奔赴战场永不回返的觉悟。没有理由认为那些感觉会持续这么久。Hank大概是对的：这是个错误。 

他把盘子丢到咖啡桌上。 

“你知道吗，”他说，依旧没有看Erik，“我不饿。” 

他摇着轮椅回到了卧室，没有回头，没有因瓷器摔碎在硬木地板上的声音而畏缩。 

整个下午都在下雪。Charles躺在床上，肚子上摊着一本书，打算Erik一进来就藏在书后面。 

他没有进来。 

Charles不明白他的精神状态为什么会这样，思绪在颅腔中回旋，仿佛他的脑子不足以容纳它们。他感到紧张、困顿，几乎是不安了。他想逃走，但不知想去哪儿。不是回学校。不是任何地方。自二十五岁起他唯一想奔去的方向就是Erik，而现在他们不过一室之隔，他却无法承受先迈出一步。他不知道自己想这么做。 

他在卧室灰暗的光线里时断时续地睡着，每一回都不得不挣扎着睁开眼，但相比今晨，相比昨天早上、前天早上，他并未得到更多休息。冬天似乎无边无际。无边无际，就像一条苍凉的莫比乌斯带，领着他们周而复始地绕圈，一遍又一遍经历阴霾的天地、惨淡的灰光、尴尬的沉寂和成堆成堆的雪。 

他再次醒来，或许很晚了，或许还很早。四周很暗——连门缝下面的一线光亮都消失了，而——毫无道理地——他的心开始绞痛，想到Erik会睡在沙发上，Erik会掉头走开弃他于不顾，正如早上Charles掉头走开般轻而易举。 

这毫无道理，因为Erik就在他旁边。他没有碰到他——在不离开床的前提下躺得尽可能远——但他在那儿，沉重、真实而温暖，而Charles忽然自心底释然了，自心底 _感激_ 他并不孤单。 

他观察着睡梦中的Erik，看着他的眼袋、皮肤的褶皱和纹路，他脸上的一切细节。他观察着Erik细密的灰色头发、手臂上的肌肉。他观察着Erik唇上凝住的愁纹、眉梢堆起的密褶，即使他睡着了它们也还在那儿。像这样看着他要容易得多，当Charles知道他不会看回来；这时候触摸他也容易得多，只是轻轻地；触摸他，想起这是他的挚爱，历经战争、毁灭、屠杀与灾难，不顾一切地爱着的男人。这个男人负着亡者的灵魂，即使是那些只有他认为归咎于他的；这个男人知道，尽管他或许认为他的恐怖行径是为了更大的利益，它们仍然是恐怖的行径。

Charles喜欢把自己看成Erik之中的善，但这么一来Erik就成了他之中的恶。或许他们被诅咒了。或许他们一直被诅咒缠绕。 

除了……不。因为Erik也是他之中的善。他做的每一件好事都是为了创造一个Erik会引以为豪的世界，一个没有仇恨的世界。他的爱当然不可能是恶意的。他自他人心中启迪的爱，第一趟招募之旅中他在遍布全国的旅馆的床上编织的梦。这些事没有一件是黑暗邪恶的。Erik同样不是黑暗邪恶的。 

而无论横亘在他们之间的是什么，风暴的彤云也好，雪暴的牢骚也好，都不是邪恶的。何况这也不是Erik造成的。这是Charles无法衡量、无法确定、无法解释的悲戚。他想将它驱出胸膛、逐出脑海，但他已沉溺其中，前途无望。他能看到屋外积雪的反光，能看到雪片仍在不断飘落，他只想流泪。 

他们一定会被活埋的。雪会一直落下来，落进来，淹没他们，他们会在疲乏和昏睡的重压之下艰难地喘息。 

“你在哭，”Erik轻轻地说，Charles吓了一跳，从窗口收回目光。Erik的脸上没有表情。他的目光清亮，追随着一滴泪从Charles颊上划过。 

“对不起，”Charles说。“对不起。”他不确定他在为什么事道歉，不确定到底是什么。也许是为所有的事。为自圣诞以来，自圣诞之前发生的一切。为他给他们的小天地带来的黑暗。 

“没什么需要道歉的，”Erik说。他抬起手，用拇指拂去那滴眼泪。 

“我不知道该怎么熬过这一切，”Charles说。“我不知道我们该怎么出去。” 

“哦，”Erik说，“ _我亲爱的_ 。”（注9）他捧住Charles的颊，向他移近，直到Charles能感觉到他身体散发出的热量，能感觉到他的呼吸在脸上盘绕。他这才后知后觉地发现自己躺在被单下，睡袍已被脱去——即使Erik在生气，即使Charles表现得如此荒诞，Erik仍然不吝花时间做这些小事。“我们会熬过去的。雪终会消融。花朵终会绽放。” 

Charles好多年没感觉到如此年轻、如此脆弱了。这吓着了他；但只有Erik看到了，而Erik保守过更可怕的秘密。 

“我知道，”Charles说。 

“是吗？”Erik问。 

Charles是个科学家。Charles当然理解一些基本的东西，譬如季节的变换，但此刻他已不记得花朵的模样了。他什么也没说，把头靠在Erik肩上，合上双眼。 

“当它们开放的时候，我会在这儿，”Erik向他保证。“我浪费了五十年的人生，不是为了让你轻易摆脱我的。” 

Charles没能成功地笑出声来，但他的唇角扬起了一个微笑，尽管他的嘴又干又涩，尽管这动作感觉那么陌生。 

他枕在Erik肩头睡了，Erik的双臂环绕着他。次日早上当他呼吸时，好几周来头一回，他感到胸腔里满满的。 

*** 

照顾Charles并不容易。 

好吧，那并不完全准确。有些方面就像呼吸一般容易。他想要取悦Charles。他享受每天早上给他做早点，每天晚上给他做晚餐。他喜欢给他朗读。当他拥着他、亲吻他、用他所知的所有语言呢喃他的感情时，他很幸福。他不再羞于向Charles坦承他有多么在意他——他太老了，已经玩不动那些游戏了。 

然而荒芜的冬季的重压远超乎他们所料，即使是在他们第一次突破坚冰之后，要保持Charles的情绪稳定也很困难。他尽其所能，竭力做到耐心。他隐隐料到缺乏阳光和阴暗情绪间的关联。他知道冬季的困苦，对于一个惯于总有半打事务占据思想的人尤甚。Erik认为Charles自从上大学以来就没怎么度过假了。他能沿着逻辑之线顺藤摸瓜，看出Charles面对新的陌生环境的无力感，以及对抛下多年的熟悉生活追随Erik而去的徘徊不散的疑虑。 

然而了解和理解之间确有不同。Erik总是四处漂泊。Erik总是被不同的人们所围绕。Erik并没有抛下什么，除了一个梦想，而他已老得无法享受它了。对Charles的感觉，Erik无法感同身受。有些日子里他感到如此受挫，以至于他想大吼。有些日子里他的确吼了出来，把Charles的顽固和阴郁一股脑儿地推回去，给自己留一些时间。 

他不为这些时刻骄傲，但也不为此遗憾。Erik也得住在这儿呀。 

有些时候挫败，有些时候愤怒，但许多时候仅仅是无助。Erik之前从未照料过别人。实际上他做的是恰恰相反的事：在身后留下一片废墟，在人们心中留下噩梦。Charles则长于缓解苦痛，长于提供希望。当有人受伤、愤怒、悲痛时，Charles才是知道该怎么做的人。Erik觉得提供宽慰的人不应该自己沉浸在伤病、愤怒和悲痛中。 

他在学习。他在努力。Charles值得这一切，值得他的挣扎、值得这些不确定性、值得这些未知之事。Erik足够聪明到清楚他从未得到过所有的答案，但他希望他能得到，为了Charles。在他们经历了这一切后，婚姻到头来似乎已经微不足道，但当Erik烹调着复杂的菜肴，借以从Charles的挣扎中分心时，那些词句又在他脑海里回响。无论好与坏，无论疾病或健康。这是一句他等待了五十年才得以许下的誓言，他不会试图将它打破。再也不会了。 

他提出了房屋装修的计划。当Charles显出疲态、在半路上分心了的时候，他竭力不让自己被激怒；当Charles看上去有些紧张时，他保持着语速的平稳；当Charles心不在焉的时候，他停了下来，将脑中的计划留待来日。他清理了车道，带Charles进了镇，这似乎起了最妙的作用。Charles容光焕发，微笑着，与每个人交谈。午餐期间他一直握着Erik的手，热切地谈论着图书馆里的新书。一但他放松下来，Erik也放松了，他们微笑着，相互交缠着睡去。 

“我很抱歉，”一个早上他们坐在餐桌前，Charles的手指抚过茶杯的花纹。“我不知道过去的几个月里我的脑子出了什么问题。有些……难以思考。” 

“这都是时节的原因，”Erik说。“你不需要道歉。我知道我——”他略一停顿，斟酌着词句。“我知道我将你带离了熟悉的环境。” 

Charles点了点头，却始终没有对上Erik的眼睛。“我不希望你哪怕有一刻会认为我不愿意呆在这儿。我不希望你认为这是你的错。这不是的，Erik。我想要这些。我想要你。实话说……我觉得冬天里我会一直这样。之前我只是太忙而没有意识到罢了。”他终于抬起了眼，手缓缓穿过桌面。“我很抱歉，我是个糟糕的同居者。我是个糟糕的丈夫。我很感激你在这儿。我感激你为我做的一切。还有，我爱你。真的。” 

Erik握住Charles的手，紧紧捏在手心。“不是的，”他飞快地说。“你叫人难受、让人恼火、道貌岸然、自高自大、痞里痞气、颐指气使，但你永远不会是糟糕的。不是个糟糕的同居者，更不是个糟糕的丈夫。”他将Charles的手举到唇边，亲吻他的掌心。“如果婚姻容易的话，我们早该厌烦了。最好能保持趣味，你说呢？” 

Charles笑起来，随即像是被自己的笑声吓着了，但他弯起手指包绕着Erik的下颌，摇着头向他微笑。 

“我想是的，”他说，Erik再次亲吻他的掌心。 

“我也爱你，你这老傻子，”Erik说。 

事情并不会隔夜就变好。但雪不再落下，他们之间的沉寂变得短暂，Erik已学会驾驭他的挫败感，不致使它迸发到言行中。他们熬过去了。有些日子里，那些微妙的紧张仿佛就在他们的舌尖齿梢，与之斗争的困难似乎超过了那些年岁的逃亡，超过了与政府的对抗，超过了对变种人的敌人的打击。或许这是因为他可以假装那些事不完全在他的掌控之下，而这儿， _这儿_ 是他的房子、他的床、他的丈夫，他理应能做些 _什么_ 。 

这令人精疲力竭，但他们跌跌撞撞地闯过来了。这是三月的头一周，雪开始消融。 

不是全部。实际上是小块小块地，在阳光能打到的地方。而这已足够：这天下午，当Charles向窗外看去，他真心地微笑了。 

“看起来，皑皑白雪之下终究有生命存在，”他说。“谁会想得到呢？” 

“我告诉过你，”Erik说，在走向早餐桌的路上在Charles头顶落下一吻。“你只需要保持信念。” 

“呣，但我不需要保持信念，”Charles说。他转回头，在Erik能完全经过前捉住了他的手。“你为我保管着它。” 

“我会永远这么做，”Erik说。他在Charles身后站定，倾身靠向他的椅子。早餐可以等待。 

*** 

Charles接到Hank电话的那个早上，番红花开了。 

“春天已经绽放，”他对Erik说，后者走进花园，手里拿着电话。 

“确实如此，”Erik说。他停下步子，一只手搭在Charles后脖颈上向外看去，看到树木正爆出新芽。他的拇指揉着Charles脊柱的第一节。他倾下身，亲吻Charles的头顶——他的双唇温暖干燥。“你有个电话。” 

对Erik思维的飞快一扫让Charles了解了是Hank打来的。他接过电话，喃声道谢。 

“McCoy博士，”Charles说。“什么事让我有此殊荣？” 

“我下周要到你那儿附近去，”Hank说。“我想我大概能去拜访，如果你需要有人陪伴的话。” 

“我不觉得自己缺乏陪伴，”Charles小心地说，“但我总是很高兴和你见面的。”他想念Hank和其他教员，更不用说孩子们了，但他希望明确表示他很幸福，他被爱着，他什么也不缺。“你什么时候来？小镇里有个很不错的餐馆。” 

他和Hank又谈了几分钟，确定了时间和地点。当他挂掉电话回到门廊上，Erik正等着他。 

“年轻的McCoy博士要冲来救你了吗？”他干巴巴地问。 

“Hank已经不年轻了，我亲爱的，”Charles说。“而且我向他保证我不需要营救，但我将很乐意与他共进午餐，既然他如此坚持。他下周五来。欢迎你加入我们，如果你愿意的话。” 

“不用了，谢谢，”Erik说。“但我的确要进镇办些事，所以我想和你同去是合理的。” 

Charles任由Erik自圆其说。他们都知道Erik想呆在Charles听力所及之处，但如果Erik不想提及，就没有必要大声指出这点。 

这一周一如往常地过去了。Erik烹调，Charles写作和阅读。他们在林间漫步，Erik的能力为他们省去了清理道路的麻烦。Charles赢了三局棋，Erik赢了两局。Erik为他念诗，或许比前一周念得更勤些，又一种默默的情感传达。 

这很奇怪，几乎让人感动——看到Erik对自己这么不自信，好像Charles在和Hank吃完午餐后会决定彻底抛弃他们现在的生活似的。他尽他所能让Erik宽心：握着他的手，抓住一切机会亲吻他，表现得正如他们年青时代初陷爱河时一般。当周五下午到来时，Erik至少看上去平静多了，即便对Charles和Hank的会面还感到有些别扭。 

“我们可以晚些时候在镇里吃晚饭，如果你想的话，”Charles说。 

“我宁愿回家，”Erik说。当Charles冲着已经坐在餐馆里的Hank挥手时，Erik僵住了。 

“你可以进来问声好的，”Charles提醒他。 

“我想我要去书店，”Erik说。他俯身亲吻Charles，而Charles捉住他的手，让他们的手指轻轻缠绕。 

“等我们结束了我会告诉你的，”Charles说。 _我爱你，你这荒唐的家伙_ ，Charles想着，Erik吻了他的颊。 

“那么我们傍晚见，”他说，一时间像是要把斗篷甩过肩头大步离去。 

Erik总会有些戏剧性的冲动。 

Charles向服务员微笑致意，在她们为他提供座位时朝Hank的方向示意。餐馆里的一些客人正尽力掩饰他们直勾勾地盯着他们的事实，一次对他们思想的轻快扫描并非难事，仅仅为了预防万一。他们的想法清晰地分为两类： _我在电视上见过他，他和总统会过面，对吧？_ 以及 _好多毛，好奇怪，从没见过这么怪的_ 。没有敌意，并不比Hank曾经处理过的情况更糟糕。Hank自己看上去挺好，笔直地坐着，礼貌地向帮他点单的Amy微笑。 

“他来了。”当Charles摇着轮椅过来时Hank说。“你看上去不错，Charles。” 

“哦，当然你是来见Charles的，”Amy说。她向下对他和善地微笑。“我早该知道的。你要什么，亲？” 

“烤牛里脊，”Charles说。“如果你不对我丈夫提到我点了红肉——万一你遇到他的话——我会很感激的。” 

Amy冲他眨眨眼。“这是我们的秘密，甜心，”她说。 

Hank用审视的眼光打量他。 

“显然太多的红肉对我没好处，”Charles说，尽管他很清楚Hank的关注不是冲着这点来的。然后就像是为了强调一样，Hank的眼光移到了他的左手。 

“你怎么样？”Hank问，尽管他的脑海里还存着明显的疑问。 

“非常好，谢谢，”Charles说。“提醒你一下，这不是全然轻松的——我习惯了忙碌，而如果我的脑子不能保持运作，它就会跟我耍点小把戏。”他扬起一边的嘴角露出一丝揶揄，呷了一口咖啡。Amy在他面前放下咖啡后就消失进了厨房。餐馆的服务员通常喜欢在附近转悠，跟Charles和Erik闲聊，为他们提供全镇最佳八卦。她们似乎察觉到这顿饭的不寻常，而Charles知道他自己将在本周的八卦名单上位居榜首。“总而言之，不管怎样，我想我安顿得相当不错。我很幸福。” 

“很高兴听你这么说，”Hank说。“我们担心你，你知道。我明白你信任万磁——Erik，但自从你们一起共度这么长的时间以来已经很久了。” 

“相信我，Hank，我懂。那时我每一天都能感觉到他不在身边。”他用轻柔的微笑抹平了话语的棱角。“但是说实话，别浪费精力担心我了。我确定你们能让它在管理学校上发挥更大的作用。告诉我，事情怎么样？” 

这不算他最流畅的过渡，但Hank接受了它并开始进入话题。他与Charles通过电子邮件保持定期交流，偶尔也将其他教员和学生的信件卡片邮寄给他，然而还是有不少可供分享的新故事；而伴随着新增的责任，他也需要付出更多的努力，他向Charles坦承了他的挣扎。Charles尽他所能提供建议；而随着下午时光的过去，Hank的肩膀渐渐放松下来，不时露出笑容，看上去没有Charles刚到的时候那么担忧了。 

四小时的时间一转眼就过去了，当Amy风风火火地进来收餐盘时Charles并不怎么吃惊——之前他坚持要把盘子留下，以便可以继续在他的炸薯条里挑挑拣拣。 

“你老公正沿着街道走过来，”她说。“我想我该消灭证据。” 

Charles咯咯地笑了，身子倾向一旁以便她收拾，她一手清干净了桌子，另一手给他俩续上咖啡。当Erik在餐馆外停下脚步时她正好走开。他捧着一盆黄水仙，显然正在权衡利弊：是该走进去呢，还是该在人行道上噘着嘴等着，直到Charles开始可怜他。 

_进来吧，你那可怜巴巴的眼神对我不管用_ ，Charles想。Erik恼火地咕哝了一声，还是拉开门不情不愿地穿过餐馆。 

“你要留下吗，甜心？”Amy问他。 

“还没想好，”Erik说。 

“我给你拿咖啡来，你慢慢想，”她拍着他的肩头说。Erik拉过一张椅子在Hank和Charles的桌子前坐下。 

“Hank，”Erik说道，向他点头。 

“Erik，”Hank回答。“你看上去不错。” 

Erik轻哼一声权作回答。他维持着硬邦邦的姿态，而Hank的肩膀又开始僵硬起来。Charles大声地叹了口气。 

“说真的，你们俩，”他摇着头说。“Erik，Hank不是来把我掠回学校的。Hank，Erik和我一样退休了。比我更甚。他大多数的精力都花在了烹饪和纵容我的异想天开上。”Charles看着Erik，扑闪着眼睫。这达到了预期的效果。Erik翻了个白眼，放松下来。只是略微的松弛，但总比没有好。 

“你是个成年人啦，这么做不仅荒唐还有失风度，”Erik说，但他拿起Charles的手握在自己手心。 

“你给我买了花，”Charles说，对着Erik腿上的植物颔首微笑。 

“凭什么说这是给你的？”Erik说。“也许我只是想给窗台增添些色彩。”但他把花盆转移到Charles腿上，攥紧了他的手指。“水仙类植物是多年生的。它们每年都会开花。这跟信念无关，但为了预防万一我还是会为你保管着它。” 

Charles压下胸中膨胀起来的感情。他将手指与Erik的交缠，将所有令他窒息的柔情推送进Erik的脑海。他希望自己看上去不会过于痴情，于是清了清喉咙，转向Hank。后者正好奇地打量着他们俩。 

“你想留下来吃晚饭吗，Hank？”Charles问。 

_我们有规矩的，_ _Charles，_ Erik想道。规矩就是不许来自以往生活的客人进他们的房子。 

_我知道，_ Charles说。 _但他会说不用的。而且即使有那么一点可能他答应了，我们也会在镇里吃饭的。_

Erik叹了口气，而Hank笑出声来。 

“你们当年一直是这样，”他解释道。“我想你们自以为很隐秘，但你们总是在私下里交流，这全都写在脸上了。我们知道发生了什么，即使不知道你们说了些什么。Raven曾经——” 

Hank讷讷地停下了，但深吸一口气后又下定决心继续。“Raven曾经开玩笑说你们俩营造了一个小世界，而我们则被困在外层轨道上绕着你们转。我猜现在这话更恰切了。” 

“这个世界不坏，”Erik说，坦诚得令人惊讶。“不算是我曾希望我们能拥有的那么完美，但足够了。对于老了、退休了的我，足够了。”他捏了捏Charles的手。“我拥有了我需要的东西。” 

Charles炽热地望着他，也捏紧了他的手。 

“我很高兴你们找到了宁静，”Hank说。他听起来是真诚的。“很抱歉，我今晚必须回学校，所以不得不拒绝晚餐了。但我会再来拜访的。” 

他没有提及Charles拜访学校的事。至少他们似乎都想到了这点。 

“我们会很高兴和你见面，”Erik说，听上去确实像是认真的。 

Hank付了帐单，拒绝了Erik试图为他和Charles的份额付钱，然后陪他们走到汽车旁。 

“见到你很开心，Hank，”Charles说。 

“我也是，”Hank说。“还有，祝贺你们。”他向下扫了一眼他们的手，送出一个真心的微笑，露出了牙齿。“是时候了，嗯？” 

“谢谢，”Erik说。“的确如此。” 

回家的路上他们很安静。 

“下次Hank来的时候，如果你想请他来家里吃饭，这是可以接受的，”当他们拐上车道时，Erik终于说。 

Charles藏起他的微笑。 

“谢谢你，”Charles说。“我很感激你的许可。” 

“只有Hank，提醒你一下，”Erik说。“这房子不会成为你习惯性地捡回来的孤儿和流浪汉的游乐场。还有，所有Summers家的成员同样被严禁入内。而如果你哪怕提到金刚狼的名字，设想一下这是终止婚姻的前兆。” 

Charles一直笑到他们走进房子都停不下来。 

*** 

冬天漫长得让人讶异，几个月的日子拖了又拖，一个小时接一个小时地挨着貌似永无止境，即便白天的时光只有一瞬眼的功夫。春天则恰恰相反，轻盈地掠过，其速度之快令Erik夜里几乎不敢入睡，深信他再一次睁眼时七月已过了一半。他发现自己希望之前拍了照片，这很荒唐——Erik这辈子就没拍过照片——但他需要一些确凿的证据来提醒他就在不久之前雪还覆盖着地面，就在上周树木才刚发芽，而如今细碎的小绿叶已在头顶绽开。鸟儿在歌唱，草叶也不再是棕褐色的了。阳光整天整天地泼进房子里，他们不再需要兜兜转转地追逐它了，因为他们确信它不会跑到哪儿去。 

Charles飞一样地进行着他的书的最后几章，清新的空气和渐长的白日使他变得年轻，他一直在门廊上工作到暮光消逝，直到Erik坚持他们要在餐桌前吃晚饭时才进屋。他笑的更多了，这微笑在Erik胸中激起火花，缓慢而温暖地绽放，应和着他心跳的节拍。倘若冬天是场测试，那么他们通过了。他们通过了，他们还在这儿，而一切都会好起来的。接下去的几年——Erik _一生_ 剩余的光阴都会好的。 

“你没事吧？”Charles从他的土豆上方抬起眼问。“你看起来像受了重创。” 

“我——很好。”Erik呛出一句。 

Charles皱起了眉头，在Erik的意识里掠过，仅留下一丝痕迹：这响动全无必要，只是出于礼貌。然后Charles向他微笑了。 

“几年，”他用嘲讽的语气说。“我确信，你面前还有好些年哪。想结束骚扰我可没门儿。” 

Erik把纷乱晃出他的脑海，将精力集中到晚餐上；但他的手搁在桌上，手指伸出，堪堪擦着Charles的指尖。火花仍在那儿，他们之间的电流永远在那儿。Erik有过其他的情人，但谁也没能像这样，仅凭最轻微的接触就让他产生这些感觉。 

次日早晨，Charles喃喃道，“我想我们该弄个花园。”这些词句缠绕在他温暖的呼吸中，他的唇擦着Erik光裸的肩，他的手指向下滑去，溜过他的肋骨，钻进他的肚脐。“在等待我的编辑给我回复的时候，这好让我有些事做。” 

关于在等待编辑的时候Charles可以做的事情，Erik有些其它的建议，但到他们终于在早上很晚的钟点从床上滚下来后，他们进了镇子购物，顺道察看园艺工具。 

人行道两旁的小树正在开花，柔软粉白的花瓣覆盖在一切物体可及的表面上。Erik瞪着粘在他鞋上的花瓣嘲讽连连，但这多半只是表演，只为了逗出Charles的微笑，温柔宠溺的，点亮了他的双眼。 

硬件店的年轻人十分热诚地向他们展示园艺方面最好的工具，激情洋溢地谈论着何种植物适于在何时种植，他的双眼在他描述期间变得迷矇，脸上是欣悦的笑容。 

_他是个变种人，_ Charles告诉他。 _他能使植物生长。_

Erik吃了一惊，但或许他不应该这样。根据最新研究，变种人占现今人口比例的十分之一。他确信如果问Charles，他会得到一份更完整的资料。然而这位仍是他们在小镇里遇见的第一个变种人，Erik突然想对他表现得更友好一些了。 

_但你已经对他很友好了，_ Charles指出。 _自从我们搬来这里，几乎每次来这家店他都会帮助我们。你从未对他恶言相向。_

_因为他从未对我恶言相向，_ Erik回答。 

_而这正是关键所在，我亲爱的。_

“翘尾巴可没有吸引力，Charles，”Erik大声说，目光炯炯地盯着他。“尤其是当我还没搞明白你为啥要沾沾自喜的时候。” 

那个年轻人有点迷糊，来回地看着他们俩。“不好意思，我打扰了两位么？”他问。 

“哦，没有，”Charles说。“只是我们已经争论了五十年的一个话题。实际上，到这个月就满五十年了。”他对Erik和煦地微笑。Erik甚至还没意识到迈阿密那个命定之夜的纪念日已经接近了。 

“我确信我们还会再争论五十年，”他说。 

“喔，我真心希望没有这个必要，”Charles说。“不管怎样，别理会我们，Matthew。请继续吧。你在说有关土壤的事。” 

这个月就五十年了。实际上，过去的两年里他一直都在说“五十年”。经历了这么长的光阴后，要求如此确切地计数看上去有点傻。对于组织里年轻的成员们——那些孩子们的家长都尚未达到他们的年龄——来说，四十八年和五十年没什么区别。但这仍是一个值得铭刻的纪念日，一个值得记下一笔的日子。或许他会建议他们外出就餐，不在这儿，到下一个镇子去，到漂亮喜庆的地方去。或许就他们的风格而言，他们更愿意留在家里，将那些回忆在二人世界里妥存。 

他们付了钱；Erik试着对帮助他们的那个年轻人善意地微笑，但那个男孩看上去更迷糊了。他帮他们把购物袋拎进车里。 

“如果你们需要任何帮助，可以给店里打电话，”男孩说。“我大多数时候都在这儿。你还有我的电子邮箱地址，对吧，先生？” 

“拜托，Matthew，叫我Charles。”Charles说。“对。如果有事我们会让你知道的。再次感谢。” 

他们近乎沉默地穿过街道走向杂货店。Charles有这个男孩的邮箱地址。在所有的这几个月里，Charles一直在学习，一直在与人们交流。Charles在建立人际关系。Erik就在这儿而基本没人留意他。 

“嗯，也许如果你多跟身边的人交流，而不是始终警惕着下一场威胁，你也能交到朋友的，”Charles指出。他抬头扫了一眼Erik，用一个温柔的微笑抚平了话语中的尖刻。“这儿的人们喜欢你，Erik。我发誓他们喜欢你。” 

Erik发出一声嘟哝，驱除了这个念头，将注意力转向挑出一辆四轮完好的购物车——又一件在他开始正常生活前从未考虑过的他的能力带来的小小福利。这样奇怪的小福利挺多，譬如装灯泡、调整卡住的拉链，以及铲雪和钯落叶这样无谓的活儿。许多年来他都让别人为他做这类事，而能够自己做则带来了不少乐趣，随意地使用他的能力使生活变得容易多了。 

他们在选购蔬菜、牛奶和面包上拌嘴；他想象所有的夫妇都会就这些事拌嘴，而每次来购物他们也都为了这些事拌嘴，就好像他们最终不会总达成一致似的。Charles恳求他买制作柠檬挞的原料，哪怕Erik坚持表示对于他们两个人来说一个挞太大了。 

这是一次普通的购物之旅，和以往的每一次都没有区别，真的。直到他们来到了结账的队伍后。 

Erik有些分心。他在脑海里计算，把他们买的东西的价钱加起来，再加上税，扣掉他从周日报纸上剪下来的优惠券。他们有足够的钱——他们现在总是有太多的钱，但要改掉在他食不果腹的日子里根深蒂固的习惯则并非易事。快算好的时候，他意识到Charles的注意力在别处，于是预备好了一篇关于精打细算的重要性的演说。 

当他终于抬起眼时，那篇演说在唇齿间沉寂了。 

Charles正在和他们前方购物车里的一个小女孩快乐地聊天。她至多不过三四岁，正对着Charles咯咯直笑，而她妈妈正将采购的物品堆上传送带。这样的场景他见过无数次了——Charles喜欢每个人，包括孩子，和任何与他说话的人攀谈。但这个小女孩的与众不同之处在于她皮肤的五彩光泽，一种外观上的突变，与鳞片别无二致。这很美，但非常显著，对于人类而言过于瞩目；Erik发现自己正四下扫视周围的人们，随时准备在必要时以购物车为武器。 

这毫无必要。那位母亲——就Erik所能判断是人类——正和收银台的年轻女孩谈论下周将会下雨。隔壁队里的女人正在等待的同时阅读杂志。当那个小女孩发出一阵银铃般的笑声时，她抬头瞄了一眼，随即回到了杂志上，脸上挂着笑容。 

“他们在这个年纪真是可人啊，是吧？”排在他们身后的女人说。她和他差不多年纪，或许还老一些。她手上戴着结婚戒指，颈上的链子上穿着一枚男士戒指。“我的Darcy的最小的孩子今年八岁了，我真不敢相信日子过得多么快。你们有孙子孙女吗？” 

Erik摇着头，仍处于震惊中。 

“哦，那真糟糕，”她说。“你知道，孙儿们会让你保持年轻。” 

Erik颔首，回身看着Charles和小女孩。她正在展示她皮肤的保护色功能。 

“喔，那真棒，Sarah！看看！你不会用这个办法躲着妈咪吧，嗯？” 

“不会！”小女孩咯咯笑着。 

“好孩子，”Charles说。“你一定要听妈咪的话。不过捉迷藏很好玩，对不？” 

“对！”她说。“我藏得可好啦！” 

这整件事都如此地不真实。不到一年前，Erik还领着他的追随者们奔赴战场，而人类向他们开火，口出诋毁之词。现在，他站在一间杂货店里，一个小小的变种人孩子受到的注目甚至比不上“女继承人的伟业”和真人秀明星之类八卦。 

“Erik，你能帮忙把东西放到传送带上吗？” 

Erik眨眨眼，意识到几乎轮到他们了，而他一直没移动。他向前推动车子，开始拿出他们的东西，他过载的思维在耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他需要将精力集中在车里的每一样物品上才能把它们拿出来。他彻底忘了刚才的估价。 

“哦，你一定是Charles了，”那位母亲说，Erik向她望去，见她握了握Charles的手。“我是Eileen。图书馆有些女孩们说我得和你谈谈Sarah的事。” 

“她们提到过，”Charles说。他扭头看向Erik。“帮忙付账好么亲爱的？” 

“当然，”Erik说，但没有花上全副心思。太多的思绪在脑海里沉浮，无法一时处理。 

年轻的收银员百无聊赖地扫瞄着他们的物品，不一会儿就结束了。他付了钱，接过找头和收据，把袋子放回购物车里。他走向商店的角落，Charles和那对母女——Sarah，小女孩叫Sarah，母亲叫Eileen——已经移到了那里。Charles和Eileen正在深入交谈，Sarah好奇地看了他们一会儿，然后将注意力转向了他。她的小手紧紧抓着购物车的塑料把手，二者是一样的绿色。 

“你好Sarah，”他说。他的语音不如他所希望的平稳，不过她是个孩子，不会注意到的。“你的本事真是棒极了。” 

“我藏得可好了，”小女孩自豪地告诉他。 

“我看出来啦，”他说。他想着自己的童年。他想着与Charles一道在路上遭遇的那些生命，想着独自一人在这许多年里见到的那些生命。他想问女孩一些事，但他不知如何付诸言语，不知她是否能理解他的问题。“你快乐吗，Sarah？” 

她想也没想地点了点头。她当然快乐啦。她才四岁。要么快乐，要么难过，没什么介乎中间的。没有复杂，没有Erik习惯于的复杂。没有“快乐，但是”或者“气愤，除了”，没有为了表达潜藏在表面下、纠结不安的矛盾情感而字斟句酌。 

“我们有只小猫，”Sarah说。“我的朋友Amir说他不能养小猫，因为他的妹妹不能跟猫在一起，就像我不能吃花生酱，但是我有只小猫，所以这很好。” 

“这非常好，”Erik说。 

“你的扣子好亮，”Sarah说，伸出手碰了碰他外套上的金纽扣。她的手指变成了和金属一样的颜色。 

“我也有些本事，”他说，用他的能力转动扣子，直到它脱离外套，穿过他们之间的空间，而Sarah拽住了它，兴奋地瞪大了双眼。她转向她的母亲，握着纽扣给她看。Erik意识到Eileen和Charles都在看着他们。 

“妈咪，看！”Sarah说。 

“我看到啦，甜心，”Eileen说。她转向Erik添了句，“你没必要这么做的。” 

“我有颗多余的可以补上，”Erik说。“不麻烦。” 

“Eileen，这是我丈夫Erik，”Charles说。这大概是Erik第一次听到自己被这样介绍。他离开购物车和Sarah，站在Charles身后，一只手搭上他的肩，指尖触着他的后颈。他向Eileen伸出另一只手，她毫不畏缩地、坚定地握了一握。她不怕他。又为什么要怕呢？对她来说，他是个老头子，小镇上的一个陌生人，有一项天生的技能，与一个能为她提供某些信息的男人结了婚。 

“幸会，”Erik说。 

“Eileen在寻找一些建议，以便尽早让Sarah加入变种人教育项目，”Charles说。“据我所知，这儿附近没有很多幼儿早期教育课程，但我会打几个电话，看看能有什么发现。” 

“变种人幼儿早期教育，”Erik说道，摇着头。十分之一，这数字还在增长。能力的彰显提早了。他们生活在这样一个世界，人们注重教育这些孩子们，塑造他们的能力……这是那么多年前Charles提到的那个梦，不是么？在旅馆的房间里，他向Erik悄声倾诉这个隐秘的愿望，在那个时代听起来是如此宏大如此渺茫，然而当他们遍寻整个国家，接近更多他们的同类，见到拥有新颖天赋的孩子们，他们知道这个愿望并不是无法实现的。 

只是到了后来，这个愿望才变得不可能。或许只是 _看上去_ 不可能：看看现在的他们吧。Charles要打几个电话。这个小女孩要进入变种人学前班了。 

“这很不可思议，是吧？”Charles说。Erik不知道是Charles读了他的心呢，还是他的想法过于明显，以至于能从脸上读出。“五十年前我们能想到这一切吗？” 

“五十年？”Eileen说。“哇喔。我是说——我不是说——只是，那正是变种人权益运动开始的时候，对吧？” 

“差不多是那样，”Charles说。他抬起手拍了拍Erik的手，抚摸流连。“我们走过了很长的一段路。” 

变种人，是的，但同时也是他们两个。从变种人学校和公然对抗到婚姻和居所。这种生活和他自己曾设想过的全然不同，即便是在他最乐观的时候。这种生活，伴着这个聪明的、自大的、漫不经心的、他一生的挚爱，他五十年前抛下了他任他支离破碎、孤苦伶仃。Erik每天晚上烹调。Charles想弄个花园。 

_哦，我的爱，别哭，_ Charles的声音旋过他的脑海，最最轻柔的呢喃，宛如舒心的安抚。 

_我没哭，_ Erik坚持，眨着眼赶跑了眶中的湿意，向Charles展开一个微笑，仍然握着他的手指，紧紧捏住。“只是，”他大声说，“我们的确走过来了，不是吗？” 

他们与Eileen道了别，Charles答应会打电话给她；也和Sarah说了再见，她还抓着Erik外套上的扣子。他们把买的东西装上车，和园艺工具一起，跟经过他们去吃午餐的书店的Sharon挥手致意。然后，他们上了车，向他们的小房子开去，回到他们共同拥有的生活里。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：这里作者GN承认搞错了，我们知道巴西在南半球……不过细节不要太在意啦！
> 
> 注2：accessible，指对轮椅和残障人士无障碍的设施。
> 
> 注3：真的不知道SUV在国内有没有别的名字？就是米国一大家人都可以装进去的车……
> 
> 注4：hardware store，经营一些家电、五金、DIY的用品什么的
> 
> 注5：Law of large numbers，大数定律，学过点统计都知道，在随机取样的实验中，样本数目越大，结果的平均值就越趋近某个定值。但是单个样本的值可能和平均值相差特别大，所以说偏执狂总是存在滴~
> 
> 注6：Ray Bradbury，我最爱的科幻作家之一……米国（男）作家里有几个有这么美的文笔呢？Ray前几个月刚以91岁高龄去世，虽然得尽天年，但还是好难过 啊……这里Charles读的是Something Wicked This Way Comes中的一段，这本书讲的是一个小男孩和他父亲在一个邪恶嘉年华中的经历，书名来自麦克白第四幕第一场，“By the pricking of my thumbs/ Something wicked this way comes”, 朱生豪老师翻译成“拇指怦怦响，必有恶人来”。中译本没看过，所以被我翻烂了，呜呜Ray我对不起你~~
> 
> 注7：聂鲁达的《一百首爱的十四行诗》，第七首的最后两节。原诗如下：
> 
> Por eso cuando oí que tu voz repetía
> 
> "Vendrás conmigo" -- fue como si desataras
> 
> dolor, amor, la furia del vino encarcelado
> 
> que desde su bodega sumergida subiera
> 
> y otra vez en mi boca sentí un sabor de llama,
> 
> de sangre y de claveles, de piedra y quemadura.
> 
> 注8：同7，第四十五首第二节。原诗如下：
> 
> No te vayas por una hora porque entonces
> 
> en esa hora se juntan las gotas del desvelo
> 
> y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa
> 
> venga a matar aún mi corazón perdido.
> 
> 注9：原文为德语，mein Schatz


End file.
